Ron's Time To shine
by Sandzia
Summary: After Ron has left after the fight he had with Harry in the tent he leaves and is captured by Bellatrix and is tortured. When he is left for dead he is found by the most surprising creatures - Vampires. Will he acept the new life or not? Picture made by the wonderful Windschild8178.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to shine **

**Ok this fic just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone as much as i tried to get rid of it. It is a crossover between twilight and harry potter. I love them both and as Ron is my favourite character from the whole harry potter series i always put him is various situation and this one was literally on in my head for 3 weeks before i decided to do a fic about it. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are very much welcome. This will be mainly in Ron's POV but if there are changes i will tell you. It is a crossover between twilight and harry potter and i hope you will enjoy. Thank you **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they are the creation of S. Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: this chapter may have sensitive issues like torture and suicidal thoughts. If you don't like that sort of think do not read the chapter. **

CRUCIOO!

I hear her maniac voice in my head and i feel the curse hitting me but i don't feel its effect on me anymore. I am numb to all the torture she put me through. You must be wondering how i got here, in Malfoy manor on the floor with this lunatic Lestrange torturing me. Well the answer is simple. I was caught.

We were on the Horcrux hunt and i was injured and i couldn't really help them. The evil thing that we had to wear on our necks was messing with my mind and i was angry all the time and just one night i snapped. Harry and I had a fight. It was really bad and i said things i would not normally say to him. I left in the night not looking back. When i disapareted from the camping site i wanted to come back straight away but i couldn't because a bunch of snatchers got in my way. Thank god they weren't really intelligent and i was able to leave. The next morning i wasn't so lucky, another bunch of snatchers found me and this time they took me to Malfoy manor. It wasn't really hard to guess who i was with my flaming red hair they knew i was or could be a Weasley. They took me to this house where i was tortured because i wasn't giving them any info.

At first they dint really do anything bad just a smack to the face and a lot of shouting. After two days Bellatrix had enough and she used Crucio on me. It was the worst pain i have ever felt in my 18 years. The pain was so intense and consuming that it seemed like i have lost my mind. I couldn't think straight and for a second i forgot who i am and where i was. It was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my body and i thought my head will explode. I couldn't contain the scream i had in me and i think that was the biggest one i ever gave in my life. The pain as suddenly as it happened it was gone and i gulped a large amount of air in my lungs because there was none from the scream. There were tears rolling down my face and i couldn't wipe them away because i felt so heavy. Then another surge of pain hit me and i screamed again. She asked me again for any info about harry and what he was doing and where he was but i didn't say anything. I couldn't. Another wave of pain hit me and then i was forcefully thrown, on a hard cold floor and i heard a door closing behind me. When i opened my eyes i couldn't see anything. All my belongings were taken from me. I sat on the floor and put my knees to my chest and sat in silence.

The torture didn't stop with just the curse. It went to physical aspect as well. I wonder how she found all these torture techniques. There were the normal ways where they would beat me till i was inched from death then they would heal me. Then they were forcing my finger nails off. Then they would just beat me badly and throw me in the cellar where they held me. Malfoy's mum would come at night and give me some food and heal some major wounds on my body. I hated her for that. Why did she have to heal me? Did she enjoy seeing me getting more punishment then i did. I think she does. The whole family is crazy. She should just leave me so i would die quicker.

Then when i thought that it couldn't get worse, it did. They started to break my fingers at first one by one. They broke the thumb and when i wouldn't give them any information they broke another and another. Then they started to cut me with knifes making big slashes at first then applying salt or lemon juice. Then they would literally cut chunks of me and then apply salt or lemon juice. I could hear her laugh at my screams. By the end of week two, i didn't scream anymore. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. No way. My mind just turned numb. I didn't feel anything no matter what they did. Even when they would burn me or break a bone I just blocked everything.

There were times when i just wanted to tell them everything. Why shouldn't i, this is too painful and why should i go through this. I never though. I would remember what was being accomplished and if i ever said a soul it would all be ruined. What was one worthless life compared to millions Harry would save with what he is doing.

It was the end of week three and she was getting annoyed. I haven't given her any information and i wasn't a source of fun anymore. I wouldn't beg anymore for her to stop. I think that this will be last act she will do and i would be dead. I nearly screamed in joy because it would end soon.

So like any other day she was staring with the curse, she did that time and time over to get me tired but i was already so tired that there was no point. Thank god that i was numb because from what i felt it would be bad. I have felt punches to my face and kicking to my stomach and face. I felt my bones breaking. My ribs were definitely broken because i couldn't breathe. There was more punches, kicks, breaks, and burns and at some point i just blanked out. I smiled internally because i was dying. Death was all i longed for these past 3 weeks and finally it was granted to me.

My joy was broken because when i regained conscious i felt that i was laying on a hard cold ground with something wet rapidly hitting my face. Opening my eyes was very difficult but when i did, i saw that there were trees above me and there was water flowing from the sky so it must be raining. They just left me outside to die and death i was waiting for. All my body hurt and i couldn't move an inch.

Then i hear rustling and a twig breaking and i think it is some animal that have smelled the blood and is coming to eat me. Finally i would die i close my eyes and wait for them to start eating when i heard the most beautiful voice i ever heard. It was like the melody was coming from heavens above.

"O My God Emmett look at him. Who would do such thing to him? We must take him to Carlisle right away. He must help him."

Then another voice just as beautiful but male said "Rose i know that this is horrible but we can't. What could possibly be that Carlisle could do to him now? His heart is beating so faintly. He'll be dead within hours."

"Emmett this is no better than Royce leaving me for dead on the street and i feel that he belong with us. I will ask Carlisle to change him"

Next thing i know is i feel like i am floating. This must be it then. I am dying and i am greeting death with open arms. I open my eyes and see the most beautiful creature i have ever seen. She has pale porcelain skin and golden blond hair. She is the most stunning thing i have ever seen and there is no way that she is human. I must be in heaven then. I went to heaven but how, i don't know. I blank out again.

Then next thing i hear are voices

"Carlisle please save him. You have to save him. He cannot die" the beautiful creatures' voice is desperate and pleading. Another soft voice says

"Rosalie why did you bring him here? He is barely alive. Who would do such thing to this poor boy?"

"Please just save him. You have to change him. I feel like he belongs with us." The beautiful voice says again.

Then another voice just as beautiful as all says "Please Carlisle he is just a boy. He doesn't deserve to die this way."

"Fine Rosalie, Esme i will change him." i felt something in my leg but it was gone as soon as it was applied.

Then blackness rushed over my eyes. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my _self_ with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear.

Then i felt this sharp pain in my neck and the place started to get really warm. It was getting warm by the minute and it was spreading fast to all parts of my body. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron—my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were like dead things lying some where at my side. The heat was inside me. The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. The tortures i was going through at Malfoy's was nothing compared to this what i am feeling now. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me. I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my neck now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

I wanted one question answered. Why couldn't I move? Couldn't move even my little finger. And why couldn't I scream. How was I to tell someone to stop this pain? How was I supposed to beg for them to kill me? Why would someone put me through this pain. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. Let me die, let me die, let me die! And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain. The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The broken bones that I had, I felt them repairing, the flames that were burning me alive were repairing my broken bones. The area which was repaired doubled with pain. I don't know how long I will be able to take this pain. I hope that not for long. I couldn't think straight. All I could concentrate was the pain I felt.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again. Two things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins. I discovered that I could think around it. I thought of the times in Borrow when mom would make us all sit down and read us stories while we were eating muffins that she made and drinking milk. I remember the hot summer days when we would stay out to late hours and come back all dirty and muddy. Those were the best times of my life.

My conscious was returning as fast as the ability to move my body. I know for a fact, that I could scream but I refuse to in case, it was Bellatrix partners in crime, that made me feel this pain. I keep it all bottled inside me although it took all my strength to do that. I just twist my fingers into fists. I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths, that gasped through my teeth. I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I con centrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Hello can you hear me?" beautiful voice asked me. I couldn't answer in case i would scream and create pleasure for them like it did for Bellatrix. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Maybe we were too late. Maybe it did not work?" the beautiful voice from before of the golden woman said.

"His injuries were like Emmett's. Listen to his heart, it's almost over.

I don't know how much time passed but the pain has changed. On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading _slowly_, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out…

And then the bad news: the fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire and burning thirst … Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter. How was that _possible_? My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

"Rose listen it's almost over honey. Don't worry." A male voice said

"Emmet I know but there is the feeling I could do more. Did you see his face? It was so badly beaten up, you could see the pain in his eyes. "

Of course I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. They weren't hostile but why would they put me through this much pain.

And then—_oh_! My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart, racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating my heart with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder

**As you can see I have used Bella's transformation here because it is the best to use the original. I can't think of anything comparing to the original. This are the words of S. Meyer they do not whatsoever belong to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like the other chapter? This is where Ron wakes up. I will be using Stephanie's writing a lot in this chapter but i will use my wording as well. They do not belong to me; I just use them because her explanations are incredible.**

**Waking up **

EVERYTHING WAS SO _CLEAR_. Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realized the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I didn't need the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted indifferently to the influx.

I did not need the air, but I _liked_ it. In it, I could taste the room around me—taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. Taste a lush whiff of silk.

I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the scent that was some thing just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavors. Cinnamon, pear, seawater, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate… I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and pleasant.

I could hear water running or rustling like it would in a river and I don't know where that sound came from.

I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I expected. The skin was perfectly smooth. After that first frozen second of shock, my body re sponded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that shocked me even more.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur—but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled walls, and every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them.

I found myself crouched against the wall defensively. I could see people or should I say creatures in the room. There were seven of them. One was a blond man who looked better than any other man I have ever seen. Then there was the golden haired angel who has saved me and a big guy with black hair who was smiling at me like he was crazy. His smile was so big showing of his dimples that his face might fall off in a minute. Then there was a blond bloke again but there was something wrong with his face. There were half-moon shaped scars on his face and I wonder what did he do to have those. Next to him was what it seems a little elf like woman. She had spiky hair and she was looking at me with curious eyes. Next was a tall bloke my age that looked at me in suspicion. He had a weird look on his face like he was trying to read me. And then there was this heart shaped woman who had a kind face that it almost made me lose my defensive stand. Her eyes were so kind and caring it reminded me of my mother.

Then I feel this burning in my throat and I quickly grab it with my both hands. It was burning and it was immensely dry. I hear rustling to my right and I see the blond man without scars move towards me. I want to move but I can't concentrate on anything than the burning in my throat.

"I know that the burning is unbelievable but can you wait a minute. I think you would like an explanation first. Can you make it without anything for a while? I try to be as quick as I can give you a brief explanation and then you can drink and then I will explain in more detail. Can you please tell me your name first." he said in a kind voice but I never lost my stance. I want an explanation but can I trust them? The heart shaped woman speaks "we are not going to hurt you. I promise" and with that I lose the stance. Her voice so caring and so like my mother's who I have not seen for months just made me trust them a little bit.

"Come sit down" she says and I follow her. We sit on sofas that look very expensive. The blond man speaks again.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly. I see that everyone left the room safe the two blond men and the heart shaped woman.

"Ronal Weasley but you can call me Ron" I say and I am startled. I did not recognize my voice. I sounded like I was singing. Like the bells shimmering in the wind.

"Well Ron I am Carlisle Cullen and this I my wife Esme and my son Jasper. I want you to hear me very carefully. My daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmet found you in the woods, really close to my house. They brought you here for me to change you. I want you to know that we are vampires," he said that and I was shocked. Me a vampire. No bloody likely. I put my face in my hands. How I am going to tell this to my parents. They will not even let me back into the family. Well maybe they will. They did accept a werewolf so maybe they would accept me. I will have to just see them in the night I guess. Then he started to speak again "we feed on animal blood not on human, my whole family so we have golden eyes" he said and I look at his eyes and they were really stunning. Then the burning in my throat got to me again and I grabbed it and grimaced.

"Ok I think we have to go hunting now. I will come with Jasper and we will help so don't worry." He says and the scarred blond man jumps through the window and I just looked at them in horror. Before I stared to scream Carlisle just told me to follow my instinct. So I did, I leaped out of the window onto the ground with gracefulness. Then I started to run. It was so surreal, even if it was the night I could still see everything precisely and I was so fast. Everything was passing me in a blur. It was a miracle that I did not hit any of those trees.

The wind of my speed blew through my hair, though I knew it shouldn't, it felt warm against my skin. Just as the limbs that whipped against my skin shouldn't feel like caressing feathers. The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known—small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They all grew silent after we passed, their breath quickening in fear. The animals had a much wiser reaction to our scent than humans seemed to. I kept waiting to feel winded, but my breath came effortlessly. I waited for the burn to begin in my muscles, but my strength only seemed to increase as I grew accustomed to my stride.

I see Jasper stopping and so did I.

"Ok Ron what do you hear and smell?" he said and his voice I heard for the first time. Although it was rougher than Carlisle's it also held that melodically tone to it. So I concentrated on hearing and smelling and closed my eyes.

I could hear the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, and the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. I let my ears range outward, seeking something different than the small hum of life that surrounded me. There was an open space near us—the wind had a different sound across the exposed grass—and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there, near the noise of the water, was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood. It felt like the sides of my throat had sucked closed.

I could smell the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots. And then, reaching out again, the clean smell of the water, which was surprisingly unappealing despite my thirst. I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others. And yet nearly as unappealing as the brook. I wrinkled my nose.

"It does get some time to get used to it. Now just follow your instincts. We will hunt elks first"

I thought about that, my eyes still shut as I listened and breathed in the scent. Another bout of baking thirst intruded on my awareness, and suddenly the warm, tangy odor wasn't quite so objectionable. At least it would be something hot and wet in my desiccated mouth. My eyes snapped open. I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fern-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big bull, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the stream's edge, and the shadow-spotted shapes of the four others heading eastward into forest at a leisurely pace. I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. Only thirty yards—two or three bounds—between us. I tensed myself for the first leap. And I did I jumped on it and sunk my teeth into it. The warm fluid did wonders to my throat. Although it did not taste good it helped with the burning and my thirst.

When I drained the creature dry I went for the other in the herd. It seemed like I needed more in my system. When I finished worth this herd I looked up at Carlisle and Jasper. They looked at me and Carlisle said. "DO you want some more?" I nodded and we ran deeper into the woods.

After 15 minutes of running we stopped in a clearing with mountain in front of us. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

My eyes flashed open, but my focus was still on sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail I followed—it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing. A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up—in the branches rather than on the ground. Automatically I darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up a towering silver fur.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound, and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was big—easily four times my mass. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath; the cat hunted, too. I caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of my prey, cowering in brush below the tree. The lion's tail twitched occasionally as he prepared to spring.

With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury. Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor. It wasn't much of a fight.

His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact they had on my skin. His teeth could find no purchase against my shoulder or my throat. His weight was nothing. My teeth unerringly sought his throat, and his instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

The lion was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry, and I shoved his carcass off my body in disgust. How could I still be thirsty after all that? I wrenched myself erect in one quick move. Standing, I realized I was a bit of a mess. I wiped my face off on the back of my arm.

There was the smell of another cat and I drank from it as well. That was enough to sustain me.

I looked at my companion and we were rushing back to their home so I could get a proper explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone hates me up there**

After hunting me, Carlisle and Jasper went back to their home. We were running for about 20 minutes until we came in front of a nice old English style deep in the wood. It was really nice and it looked really expensive not like my house. In front of the house stood the heart shaped lady with the kind eyes that just reminded me of my mother. I felt like tears would come into my eyes at the thought. I have missed her so much.

"Hello Ron, did you have a nice hunt." She said in a kind tone that my mother used. I couldn't utter a word so i just nodded.

They took me into the living room which looked really expensive. It almost reminded me of the Malfoy's house: really expensive and elegant but this one held love in it. You could sense the difference. We sat on the couch and they each took turns to introduce them self's.

There was Carlisle who was the father in the family and as i said before he had blond hair and looked even better than Golderoy Lockheart did in his best dream.

Then there was Esme who was the mother and she had long wavy brown hair. She had this aura around her that she would protect you no matter what the cost; like a true mother. Every time i looked in her eyes i would always find a piece of mine own mother in there, who i did not know if she was alive or not.

Then there was Edward who was tall and lanky but is has couple of inches behind me. He had a weird coloured hair, like reddish brown and it was sticking in every direction like Harry's did and i almost regretted the thought. I had hurt him bad with what i said. That was uncalled for. He was looking at me like he was trying to read me.

Then there was Jasper who had honey blond hair and scars on his hands, face and neck. His eyes were watching my every move. He told me that he was once trained new vampires and he just looks at my behaviour. I still can't get used to the idea that i am a bloodsucking machine.

Then there was Alice who is the little woman that had a big smile in her face. She was so small no bigger than 5 foot, maybe something under it. She had was so thin and had pixie like features and big eyes that where staring at me and it made me look uncomfortable.

Then there was the big guy who is Emmett. He was tall couple inches taller than me and big muscles. He was smiling at me and he can't wait to wrestle with me. He had dimples in when he smiled which took away his intimidation.

Then there was Rosalie who was the angel who saved me. She was the most beautiful woman ever with her long golden hair and her figure that even Fleur would be jealous and that is saying something. She smiled at me and i smiled back.

They were all very beautiful so i guess it is a vampire thing that they are beautiful.

When they introduces themselves Carlisle started to speak

"So you know now what we are and who we are let now get to the basics. You probably have the basic knowledge about vampires that everyone seem to have. Let me tell you that they are all myths. We don't burn in the sunlight and garlic or holy water can't kill us. We don't turn into bat and we don't sleep in coffins. We don't have to be invited into a home to come in as well." he paused and i was confused. I mean i saw a vampire with my all eyes so how can he tell me that they are bloody myth what i know about them. He was having a laugh or something. I decided how to speak.

"So you are telling me that all of these things i know about vampires are bloody myth. For Merlin's sake i saw one in front of my eyes. i know that you may not know did but i am a bloody wizard and i saw a bloody vampire, a werewolf was my teacher in my 3rd year at school, i have fought a bloody troll in my 1st year and my half giant friend had brought his bloody giant half brother for us to look after him. Goblins work at our bank and i was learning about different creatures all my life in school like a hippogriff and a bloody sphinx. I was chased by giant spider and you are trying to tell me that i don't know what a vampire looks like. "I was angry, how dare he tell me that all i know to be a vampire is not true. Suddenly i have sense this calm over me and i calmed down. I looked at them. They all looked shocked ant had their mouths wide open. Carlisle was the first to speak

"That is incredible. I have heard that wizards do exist but i never met them. I think that what you saw as a vampire was an artificial vampire that was done for the volturi which are our royalties i guess. They make some like that with magical people that work for them. They are not real vampires. We are real vampires and as i said before the myth rent real. We have super strength and speed. Our skin is hard like marble as when the sun shines on it does look like we have diamond skin that why we do not go out when it is sunny. We do not sleep at all and we can't cry, eat human food, sweat and things that humans do. Some of us have special powers that bring from our human best traits. Edward is a mid reader, Alice sees the future and Jaspers can sense emotion and manipulate them. We are the most dangerous predators out there. Everything invites a human to us; our smell, our voices and our looks. Off course wed don't hunt humans. We try to blend in with them like going to school or works. This is us trying to save some humanity in us."

I was shocked. This was me trying to question everything i know. I thought that these vampires we all saw were real only it was planted object so we don't find out the truth. Before i could think of another thought Alice came to me and said if i wanted to wash myself because i looked like a mess.

After a quick shower i took the clothing that Alice left for me. When i was done Alice came to the bathroom and took me back to the living room. There was a full length mirror there. She told me to look at it and when i did i could believe that this is me that i am seeing. I mean i knew that this was me but my mind could accept it. I was stood there looking in the mirror. I was still freakishly tall and lanky. I looked at my hands and feet and they still were the same large size. My hair was still fiery red only it looked healthier and not so out there. It was a beautiful colour of the setting sun. It was unique and for the first time in my life i loved the colour of me hair. My nose was still long only there were none of those hideous freckles that i had all over my face. Instead i had clear porcelain like skin. My hand went to touch it and it felt smooth. I smiled at the mirror until i saw my eyes. Jasper sensed my emotion and told me to sit down again.

"A new born always has red eyes at the begging. If you keep to the animal diet you will have golden eyes like us. There are very few vampires that keep to this diet. All new born are crazy with blood thirst so i am afraid that you will not be able to see your family ever aging and there are laws that are against it. Carlisle said that you are able to stay here if you want. I am so sorry."

I just blanked out. I didn't hear anything after that. I asked to be alone and they guided me to a room. I slid down that wall and put my knees to my chest. _Wasn't able to see my family_. Was there someone up there that hated me? Why would they do that to me? Wasn't able to see my family ever again. So i was going to live forever and not even knowing what was happening with them or if they won the war. _Wasn't able to see my family_. I will never see my loving mother or my bolding father i loved do much. Or my brothers and sister. _Wasn't able to see my family_. Why? How i am going to tell Harry how sorry i am for hurting him. How i am going to tell Hermione that i was in love with her. How i am going to tell Ginny that she has my blessing to be with harry not like she is going to need it anyway.

Lying on the floor i remember the happiest time of my life at the burrow and with my fried and i come to the conclusion that they will be better without me. They don't need a bloodthirsty monster with them. I might as well stay here and try to live this new life and leave my past behind and that is what i did. I stood up and left the room just like leaving my past and starting and new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what did you think about other chapters. Did you like them? Reviews are welcome.**

**Time skip **

So it has been 14 years since i have been changed and this life is completely different to the one i was living previously. I am not Ronald Weasley anymore who was very insecure and scared of his own shadow or that immature git who was always jealous of other people. No, that person died when i was left on the cold forest floor. In his place is Ronald Hale who is a confident man that i always wanted to be.

I have matured greatly over the years but i still love to joke around, especially with Emmet as we have the same sense of humour. I have learnt a lot about the world i am living in and i must say wizards really took muggle for granted, at the time me including. Now when i say wizard i do not count myself in. Why? As i said before Ronald Weasley is dead and i have lost my wand and i never tried magic since the day i was changed. When i chose to live this life i left everything behind including magic. And it is not bad and i truly don't miss it.

I can't really recall much of my human life. As the years gone by i seem to lose more and more of my memories and i knew this would happen so i decide to draw what i could remember of my family and what i could remember. There are 3 sketch books full of my memories. The only thing i could recall precisely are the 3 weeks with Bellatrix and my mother brown loving eyes who i will always remember holding much love in them.

I didn't go to school because i wasn't ready yet and then something else came up. I have been home schooled by Esme. She had to teach me everything from scratch because i didn't know much about non magic world. She was very patent with me and i couldn't be grateful for that. I have learned about history, science, geography and many more things. I have learned foreign languages like Spanish, German, Italian, French, Portuguese, Latin and Russian. I felt really good knowing so much.

I also found that i love to draw and it is a way to express your emotion out on paper. It really helped me in those first months after the transformation. I also love to play music and i know how to play guitar, drums and bass. I tired piano but it wasn't my coup of tea and i didn't really want to hurt Edward's feelings when it turns out that i am better at him in something that he does from almost a century.

Getting used to the new me was a challenge on his own. I found my speed to me quite problematic. I got distracted forgot about my speed and stop just before i hit and break one of Esme's wall. That was the downside of my speed, but i love to run with full force in the forest and never getting tired. I loved the feeling of wind hitting my face and feeling it in my hair. I loved to run barefoot so i could feel the soft ground underneath. I loved to heart the forest. It was so beautiful and calming.

My strength was hard to get used to at first. A couple of time i have broken a door while trying to open it. I just took it out of the hinges. I broke the remote when trying to turn on the TV and i broke some cupboard in the house. It gave Emmett a lot to laugh about. Sometime i just want to burn his sparkly ass, but i can't because Rosalie would skin me alive.

My relationships with the Cullen's are great and as strong as i was with my birth family. We looked out for each other and there was true love between us. It doesn't matter if there are no blood relations between us but we love each other just as much.

Esme was a mother in every way. She cared for us like a mother and definitely loved us like one. She was a kind and caring woman who would turn into a lioness if you try to hurt her family. She would give us punishment like no TV or video games if we did something bad. She was truly a mother. I confided to her about my feeling between my transformations or what could i remember because my human memory was so fuzzy. In return she confided in me and told me her story. I was livid at her husband. How dare he even touch her, that scumbag? He didn't deserve an inch of her. Then she told me about her son and how he died and hoe she tried to kill herself. It made me sad but it also made me thing if my own mother would refer to me with so much love and pain in her voice. Did she miss me or was ii just a coward to her that left his friends in need.

Carlisle was a father figure to all of us and someone to talk to if you needed that. He would always try to help as much as i could. He and Esme welcomed me into the family with open arms. He was funny most of the time and we could joke around but he could turn into a mean person if his family's safety is in question. We would always talk about England and how it was when he was human and how it changed.

Emmett was a big brother in very single was. We would joke around together (mainly on Edward). We had the same sense of humour. He was the person i would go to is i was a bit depresses because he would always cheer me up. He may look intimidating but was a teddy bear inside.

Rosalie is like a second mother in this life to me. She would always look out for me. She's very protective over me, sometime to much overprotective. We have a special bond; we could understand what was one feeling or trying to say. It was like we were twins or something. Sometime i thing she sees me as her child that she never got the change to have and i am ok with that. Esme said she's more peaceful now and happy since i came to the family, like i was the missing piece that she needed. She's much more opened with her family and she finally let go of her human life to fully live this one. Although to the outsider she is still a mega bitch

Alice is just crazy. I love that vampire on speed so much it hurts. There is no way you're gonna being sad around her because she is always so optimistic. She accepted me straight away screaming at the top of her lungs that we will be best friends forever. I think of her as my little sister and i would never want to be in someone place that tries to hurt her because they will have 7 very angry vampires on their tail.

Jasper was there for me since the beginning. At first it was to look at me so i will not hurt his family and then it was so i could control this new me. He was very supportive and told me what to do. We got really bonded over teaching me new skills. We share the same love for art, he is a great artist. He told me his story and i found it fascinating because this is a completely different way of life. I also felt sorry for him because he had to live in this violent place for almost a century. I also admired him because he was strong nought to leave and go to the unknown. I know he was struggling and who would not be after what he has been through, but he has his whole family behind him.

Edward was a different story. He didn't accept me at first and didn't like me at all and was wary of me. He thought i would make them move again because of my reckless newborn behaviour. I understand his point of view i really do. I mean who would want a stranger coming into their family and risking them their home and life that they have built there. As the time went on, he finally understood that i am not going anywhere and started to accept me. We would always stay together when the couples where out because we were to only single ones left. So we used to talk a lot then. I would tell him about my life before and he would tell me about his. Over time we became brothers and that what mattered the most. Not the journey we had to take there but the end.

He was depressed all the time and who would not. He spends a century of looking at the couples in the house and he didn't have anybody. He was lonely. He changed a lot when he found Bella. But he never was truly happy until their wedding. And then Renesme was born and everything turned out good for him. Finally he found his piece.

Bella was a stunning person. So acceptant and honourable and she could see a good side in everything. When Ed met her i was just 8 years old and her blood smelled so nice i kept my distance for some time but i thought that why should i keep my distance? She will be a permanent part of the family i need to get used to her smell. It was hard at first but i got there in the need and her blood didn't bother me anymore. She reminded me of Hermione a lot. She was shy like her and wasn't aware of her beauty. It made me sad thinking about them because i knew that i could have a wonderful life with Hermione if i decided to stay, but let's not dwell on it. Bella was a beautiful person and she matched Edward perfectly.

I have met the Denali clan and i must say i treat them as our family as well. They are like cousins t us and i really love them dearly. The loss of Irina hit us as well but not like it hit her sisters. When Garrett joined the family i was pleased that she finally found her mate and i was waiting for Tanya to find that as well.

All in all in the 14 years in this life 3 major things have happened to me that stand out:

I have slipped

I have found my power

I have found the meaning o my existence – my love.

**I will do a separate chapter for each of those things on the list. So if you want to know how each of them happened please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the first thing from my list. Hope you like it.

Slipped

As much i wish i didn't have to admit it to myself and to everyone else i did slip. I wish i didn't have those people on my conscious and there wasn't a day i wished it didn't happen. I should have been stronger than that, but i wasn't. I murdered those people. I have drunk their blood living their lifeless bodies there on the floor. One by one they became my prey until there wasn't anyone for me to kill. Their cold lifeless eyes, filled with terror and anguish will hunt me forever. I killed 6 people in total. So how did it happen? Let me tell you.

The first time it happened was 3 months after my transformation. I settled in and became a part of the family. My family. I missed the family i was born into but my memory of them was very unclear. We were all going hunting deeper into type English woods to find more animals that we can feed on. I was excited because i never went that far. We were running into the forest in Kent to hunt wild boars, apparently they were _tasty._ We were running for about an hour before we saw them. I took my hunting stand and i saw them. I and Emmet were looking at the same male. He was bigger than the rest and we would probably wrestle to have him. I was just plotting a plan on how to win him over when i smelt the most amazing smell at the time to me. I can really describe it. The scent reminded me of fresh strawberries taken straight from the garden, some cinnamon, coconut, one smelt like a lemon cake that my mom did, then there was peppermint and lastly but not least vanilla. It was heavenly and my mouth filled with venom. Before i could comprehend what i was doing i ran where the smell was. From the moment i smelt those scent it was like my body was on autopilot and it ran by itself. I ran faster now trying to get to where those beautiful scent where. When i got there one by one i tasted those beautiful scents from strawberry to vanilla. I can't describe what i was going through when the taste him my mouth. It was like i was transported into a new dimension. It was nothing compared to the deer i was living on. I asked myself a question: why do we have to say no to this pleasure? Only when i drained the last drop i opened my eyes and the sight before me horrified me. There were six bodies lying before me, their eyes opened filled with terror and pain. They were no older than me. There were 3 girls and 3 boys that went out camping. They had families and i just took them away. I fell to the ground and my sobs filled the quiet air. I felt like i was falling into a deep hole, like i was losing myself. I was a murdered. I screamed but that didn't do any good to me. I fisted the grass beneath me and ripped it from the ground. It did not do me any good. What would happen now? I was going to be kicked out of my family. I closed my eyes and i saw six pairs of eyes staring at me and i knew that they will always be there in my head staring at me, hunting me, reminding me of what i did.

I heard two set of footstep and i didn't dare to look up. I felt to pairs of arms holding me and guiding me somewhere. I don't know how much time did pass but when i opened my eyes i was in my room. I threw a dresser at the wall it didn't help; i broke the bed it didn't. Help i practically destroyed the whole room before i fell to the ground brought my knees to my chest and chanted over and over again: you're a murderer, you're a murderer. Time once again lost its meaning to me, it could have been a couple of hour, days or weeks and i wouldn't be able to tell you how long. I barely paid any attention to anything until i felt the familiar burning in my throat. They i remembered the question i have asked myself: why didn't we drink human blood? Well the answer is simple. It protects us from filling like shit.

I heard the door opening and a soft voice i recognise to be Esme said.

"Ron honey, it has been three weeks. Come out and hunt with us. It's ok; no one blames you for this." She said and i realised was scares of going hunting. Scared of accidentally killing a human. I don't want that anymore.

"Ron everyone slips, i know i did. It was when i was only a year old and just going out of my newborn faze. I was in the wood alone for the first time and two people were walking. I didn't pay attention to any of this off course i just smelt their scents and i had to have them. I did have them and kill them. Once i realised what i have done i ran back home to Carlisle and told him what happened. I was scared that he might not love me anymore but he does and I killing people never changed that. I know how you feel. But just know that i love you no matter what."

She said and left the room. I think about two hours later i came downstairs and went hunting with them. It took me a few a long times to get over it to function normally but i will never really get over it. Vampire memory will not allow it. Off course i could blame me being a newborn that i couldn't control it. I know it was a part of it but a part was my fault as well. I will always regret that incident but life goes on.

So how was it? Please review and i will continue.


	6. Chapter 6

**So there another thing from my list. I hope you will like it. Sorry it took me so long but I had my last exams and they will determine if I can go to uni or not. I hope that I will be able to update more often. **

**Ron's power **

It has been 3 years now since I have been transformed and life it good. I finally let go of my accident and I let myself live this live to the fullest. I can't chance the past. Just 3 hours ago we got off the plane and into the car to find our house in Alaska. I was really excited because I was going to meet new family of vampires who we considered as cousins.

We got to the house and it looked really great. It was like a big wood cabin. It was deep into the woods. At the front there where trees but from the back you could see a beautiful lake and mountains in the background. You could hear the wind blowing and smell the fresh air. It was truly beautiful.

I chose my room; it didn't have a walk in closet because the girls took them very quickly. I loved my room because there was a big window and the view on the lake. It was really relaxing. My room was very light mocha colour and creamy carpet. It was a nice room. The rest of the house was styled really modern but also traditional. I put my stuff in my room and went downstairs. Just as I came downstairs there was a smell of vampire and a knock to the door. The people that came through the door were golden eyed and like all vampires beautiful.

There were the three sisters Tanya, Kate and Irina and Carmen and Eleazar. You can see that Tanya is the leader of the coven like Carlisle is on our but they operated on a family basis just like us.

Tanya as all vampires was very beautiful. She was 5'5 tall and she was a Slovakian beauty. She was older than us more Esme's age with the right curves. She had long curly pale blond hair and almond shaped golden eyes. She didn't have any special ability but her beauty could rival with Rosalie.

Kate was taller than Tanya, she was 5'6 and she didn't have the curves that Tanya did but she was very beautiful non less. She had long pale straight blond hair and round golden eyes. She had a very intriguing power. She could create and elector shock in any part of her body if she wanted or if she was very angry. She used the power on me because I was curious and it sent me to the ground. It was really powerful.

Then there was Irina who was the shortest of the sisters reaching 5'2. She had silvery blond shoulder length hair. She had really big golden eyes. She didn't have any powers but still very beautiful.

It was funny to find out that they are behind the legends of succubus. When I was younger the stories scared me to death and to finally meet the women behind them is something.

There was Carmen who was also Esme's age. She was the same height as Tanya but she has long brown curly hair and had an olive tinge to her complexion because before her transformation she had a darker skin colour. She has this aura around her like Esme did.

Then there was who was around 6 feet tall and had short black hair and golden eyes. He is lean and has the same olive tone as Carmen. He had the ability to sense ones gift although it was weaker on humans.

Once we have settled ourselves down he told us what my gift was.

"Ron you are a shield it is however limited to physical attack only. It is very powerful thought, I can sense it"

I was in shocked. Me the sidekick finally had an unique power that was powerful. After being practically invisible behind the glow of my two best friends and my family I was finally finding my own person, finally not having to prove myself every day.

For days and weeks we tried to make my shield work but I couldn't no matter how I tried I couldn't get my shield to work for me. Eleazar told me not to worry because some powers need special triggers. I found out how to make my shield work two months after finding out.

I was left with Esme at the house because everybody was at school and Carlisle was at work. We were in the garden when a smell of vampire hit our nose and a minute later we saw two vampires with blood red eyes, they were newborns and we sense the danger right away. I took a protective stance ready to pounce when I saw one of the newborn vampires ran for Esme. All I wanted to do was to protect Esme and kill the vampire that was going after my mother. With that thought in my mind I felt like a pulse was coming off me, like a layer of something, I can't really describe it. It was like an invisible wave just shot out of me and went in the direction of Esme and was covering her like a cocoon. Then I felt like a barrier was forming a couple of feet away from Esme and when the vampire was ran through it, he turned to ash. I now understand how my shield work and I sent another wave at the other vampire and killed him.

So I guess my shield protect not only me but other people by blocking them and killing them. Over the ears I got to know my shield better and understand how it works. For me it's like a computer once I programme someone in my shield it is practically effortless to let my shield protect them. It not only killed vampires but animals and plants. It doesn't have to be a wave of my shield coming of me, I can change the shape of my shield. I could see it but other couldn't. It was like a living thing. I felt great knowing that my shield could protect my family and me. It did have a downfall to it, because it only worked for the physical basis it left me open to all metal attack that vampires could sent in my way. According to Eleazar I was one of the most powerful vampires out there. I kept quiet with my gist because Aro would definitely want it in his collection.

Later when Bella joined the family she was a shield that protects you from mental attack which made our family practically untouchable and that threatened the Volturi and they just waited for excuse to attack us. Aro did not only want Alice and Edward in his grip but also me and Bella and Renesme. We were the most powerful coven after the Volturi if not powerful.

Of course years later I did something that left me having a favour of Volturi and I just know how to use it but later on that.

**Okay I think that some explanations are in odder. Why is Ron a shield? The answer is simple. He would always go and protect the one he loves. He would risk his life to save others and now he has the opportunity to do so because he is a shield. That one of the greatest qualities that run has and it certainly not makes him a side kick in my eyes. I was thinking of giving him the power to be able to control fire because of the way he goes res when he is angry o embarrassed and his red hair but Benjamin already has the power to control elements and I wanted to make Ron really powerful so I made him a shield. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions just ask me and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So how did you like the other chapter? I hope you like it. So this is the last thing from the list and then we will go to the present. Just so you know I am putting that Bella was changed in 2008 and not in 2006. Just so you know and not get confused later on in the story. Okay let get cracking. **

Edward and Bella were going strong and he was fighting for her life as a bunch of vampires were after her. The last few months were weird to say the least. Edward left Bella he was depressed as hell and so was she, both were trying to kill themselves. It was like Romeo and Juliet and let me tell you I hate this story. Edward was being stupid leaving Bella but he has learned a lesson; he didn't exist without Bella. They needed each other.

So now that Edward has found his mate it left just m being alone. I have never felt so alone and lonely in my life. I was lonely and a bit bitter. Of course Rosalie has seen that something was off with me and was pestering me with questions so I told her. She told me not to worry, that I will find that one and only one day. I believed her I really did but can't my one and only just hurry up and show already.

Today we were going to the clearing with japer and we were going to meet the wolves so that they will be able to see how vampires fight and so that we learn how to fight newborns.

When in the clearing we had some fun with wrestling each other and then we heard the thumping of paws and then we saw them –the wolves. They were black, russet, grey and they were big. The one that cough my eyes was the smallest grey wolf who had slightly longer fur that had the most beautiful shade of grey with white. It was a really beautiful wolf.

After the training and jasper kicking my butt the wolves started to leave. The small greyish wolf looked in my direction and our eyes locked. I don't know how long we looked at each other but I could feel the pleasant warm feeling going through me. Then the wolf broke the connection and left with the others.

Throughout the night and the next day I couldn't shake of the feeling that something happened on that clearing and that I was missing something. On the third day the stench of wet dog hit my nose with the most beautiful scent I have ever smelled. It was like the smell of the most beautiful rose that I have ever smelt. Then a knock on the door woke me up from my trance. The next thing I know is three huge russet men enter the room with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was about 5'10 and so beautiful with perfect copper skin, her figure like a model with some muscle tone. Her face features was so delicate but at the same time a bit rough, like she has seen some bad days in her life time. Her eyes were perfectly shaped with her eyelashes like feather dusters. Her hair black and was cut to her neck and looked do soft I just wanted to run my hand through it. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I just wanted to make her mine. I looked over at Jasper who was looking uncomfortable but had an amused facial expression.

Carlisle took them to the living room and we went there as well. The guys looked a bit angry and the beautiful creature that I couldn't take my eyes off was a bit ashamed. The oldest of the guys said:

"Okay this is weird for all of us, this never happened before as we know it and we have to say it because it is our law. Our Leah here has imprinted on one of your member. Imprinting is when the person finds his true soul mate. It's like the gravity shift and it's not it that keeps you in the earth it the person. It is however irreversible and you can't change it. This has never happened before that the people of our kind imprinted on your and so you see it is weird for us."

"That's really interesting what you're are saying and that Leah has imprinted on one of us, which one is it." Carlisle said and then the big gut looked at me and said "Him"

I was shocked because the beautiful creature was my soul mate. I couldn't believe it. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I knew that I loved her from that moment and I hoped that she loved me to.

They allowed me to cross the border to see her and she would come to see me to get to know each other. The bloke Sam that was talking at our house wasn't really pleased about it but he didn't have any say.

For the next couple of weeks we got to know each other really good and I fell really hard for her and she did for me. She as the time went on was getting to know my family and getting comfortable with them. She and Rosalie hit off really well. After Bella's wedding when they came back and she was pregnant the dogs wanted to kill her and the child. Leah left first and then Jacob with Seth came. Leah was really angry and she and Rosalie was tending Bella and protecting her. They couldn't have their own children so they were protecting Bella so that she didn't lose hers. Then Jacob imprinted on Renesme and Bella was changed into a vampire. Bella of course was beautiful as a vampire just like she was when she was human.

The wolves had to step back and leave my family alone. It was two people from their pack that had imprinted on our family and that means they had to protect us as well. And that they did when the volturi wanted to kill us and they didn't complain when they a bunch of human eating vampires were in our house, they just requested that they don't hunt near forks.

After the wart we were to move back to Alaska away from people so that Nessie could grow without any human indifference. I dint want to stay away from Leah and I was about to stay with her but she decided to move with me. She didn't want to be here and didn't want to be away from me.

Leah was the woman I needed. She was opinionated, loud and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. She was beautiful inside out and I loved her with all my heart, I couldn't imagine being away from her. Just the thought made me go crazy. She was my everything and if I ever lose her I would probably have and Edward moment and do something stupid.

I was thinking about asking her to marry me but there was always something that was stopping me. I knew what that was and I really needed to sort myself out because what I was really wishing for other than to marry my beautiful wolf was never going to happen or so I thought.

**So how do you like it so far? After this chapter we are moving back to the present. Back to 2012 and some things may surprise you so here we go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go let see what Ron has in store for us now. **

I am so nervous right now that if I was human my heart would literally explode. I can believe that it is finally happening, after 14 years in this life I was finally going to visit my old life. You ask how that is possible. Well two month ago I was in Italy with Alice to buy some stupid tux for my wedding because I have finally proposed to Leah. I escaped when she was busy with the dresses for lean and I wasn't allowed to see her. I was walking mindlessly in the streets of voltera when I saw a bunch of vampires attacking Aro. We'll let me tell you I was literally going to let the vampires kill him but I thought that maybe saving him would put me in his good books. So after saving him he was so grateful that he said that I could ask him for everything. I ask him for the permission to reveal myself to my birth family. He wasn't particularly happy about it but he promised that he would never go back on his promise and that I was allowed to do that only of they swore that they would never say a word.

I was over the moon. Plans for the wedding were put on hold and we moved back to England. We moved back to our house but I have bout a house no far from my family so that they would be allowed to sleep in there if they wanted to. It was a big house with 10 bedrooms and some more land.

I had to keep in mind that they would not want to speak to me after so many years and that I was dead to them for what I did. I was preparing myself for that.

Now I am standing in front of my old house and I smell my mom and dad and the house. Some memories just come flooding in my mind when I smell the house. I could hear my parent talking to each other and laughing and I was such a beautiful sound.

I knock on the door and second later an older chubby woman with the most loving beautiful eyes stand there with shock written all over her. She still is chubby which mad her so much cuddlier and has some grey hair on that red head of hers.

She stand there in shock and my dad come to see what keeps her so long and then he stares at me in shock. He is completely bold now with more wrinkles and the warm face.

"Hi mom and dad" I say quietly and my mom just waked form her trance and starts crying and hugs me for her der life her hand everywhere to make sure I am real, my name falls from her mouth like a thousands of time. My dad hugs me as well and we stand there for a minute or two. My mom then peels herself from me and looks at my face like she is seeing it door the first time and I know I am changed with the eyes and no freckles and two pale skin.

"Oh my God Ronald is it really you?"

"Yes mom it's me" and the sound of my voice convince her and we sat on the kitchen table with my mom holding one hand and my dad the other. My mom than said;

"Honey I thought you were dead, the bragged that they have killed you, that they tortured you. Those bitches said it was a pleasure to torture and kill a blood traitor. They said they killed you."

She said and stared to cry again, my dad had tears in his eyes as well.

"Mom she did torture me and the she left on the forest floor but I didn't die, well in a sense you may say I did but I am nit dead I'm still here and I couldn't come sooner no matter how much I wanted to."

"What do you mean? My dad said.

We moved to the living room and sat there. My dad on his armchair mom and I on the sofa.

"Ronald I can't believe it you. You look different, what happen to your eyes and your freckles. And why do you look so young?" my dad said and I closed my eyes preparing to tell them what happen to me and their rejection, that they don't want a son like me but first I wanted to know how much they knew about the hunt.

"So what do you know about the hunt?"

"You three went to find and destroy horcuxes that Voldemort made and when on it you left them and they continued without you, then in may a huge war have begun in the castle and the last horcruxes were destroyed by Harry, Hermione and Neville. Harry killed Voldemort but before they did Bellatrix bragged how she killed you, made you beg for it and then she tried to kill Ginny and I killed her. The war was the over." She said and I was shocked, Neville killed the last horcrux and I wasn't really surprised from what I remember he was quite brave when he wanted to.

"Okay so I have left them and apparated but as soon as I done it I wanted to come back. I couldn't because a bunch of snatcher found me and asked what I was doing. I got away but the next they I wasn't so lucky, I was caught again but now they took me to Malfoy Manor because I looked like I was a Weasly. She tortured me for three weeks and then she left me in some forest barely alive" – I didn't want to go in detail what she did to me – "then I heard this beautiful voice and I thought I was finally dead. They I felt like I was flying and some people talking. Then I felt the most terrible pain I have ever felt, even the tortures weren't so bad. It was like I was burning from the inside, I couldn't move and I could ask them to stop. After 3 days the pain stopped but so sis my heart. I was dead and I am dead but I am alive. I am a vampire." I said and they both just stopped breathing and looked at me. I tried to see in their eyes if there were loathing there but all I could see was shock.

"How the hell are you standing here now and not turned into ash?"

"Because I don't burn in sunlight, these are all myths and what you believe to be vampires and artificial ones that are made my mine kind and wizard to make sure that you don't find out about us. I don't sleep in coffins because I don't sleep at all, I don't drink human blood because I live off animal blood, that why my eyes are topaz and not red. We have laws against telling humans that we are real."

"Then how come you are here telling us all this?"

"Because I save our one of those who made the law life and I was able to as a return of a favour."

"Okay so you say that you feed on animal blood, did you ever tasted human blood?" my mom asked and I dint want to look in her eyes when I said that I did.

"if you are asking me if I ever killed a human then I did. Six of them. I was 3 months after my transformation and I smelt human blood for the first time and before I knew what was happening I have killed 6 humans that were in the woods camping."

My head was still down because I didn't want to see their disappointment.

"Honey I don't care I still love you and I don't care what you did. I have you back and that what matters. "

For the rest of the day we talked and I told them everything about vampires, my power, my family and my fiancé. They could wait to meet them.

After that they started to talk about what was happening in the family and showed me pictures.

Bill and Fleur had 3 children; Victroire who was 13 and took after her mother with long white blond hair and crystal blue eyes, there was Dominique who took after the Weasley and had wavy red hair and midnight blue eyes that I used to have, she was 11 and last but not least Louis who was 8 and he had his mother's hair but his father face and eyes. They all looked really good as a family.

Then there was Charlie who finally decided to move back to England after the war and his wife Susanne. She was a really beautiful woman with long straight black hair and light brown eyes. They had 4 children together. That was a shock to me because he didn't seem like the type to settle down but he did and he couldn't be happier. There was Ron who got a name after me and he did look like a miniature of me with red hair and the same midnight blue eyes, he was 11. Then there was Chesney who was 9 and he had his mother's looks with his black hair and dark eyes. Then there was little Maggie who looked like her mother but had her father's blue eyes and Simon who was the exact copy of his father but with his mother's eyes.

Then there was Percy who stopped being such a know it all and calmed down a bit and accept that even he can be wrong sometimes. He was also married to Audrey who had an exotic look but had light creamy skin colour, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. They had 3 children together. There was Molly who was 9 and had black hair and light brown eyes of her father. Then there was Lucy who was 7 and had curly red hair and dark brown eyes, and then there was Paxton who looked like his father with the red hair and light brown eyes.

Then it came to the twins they were both married and I could not believe it had children of their own. Their business was blooming and they already had two shops and an owl order.

George had married Angelina who was his girlfriend from Hogwarts and they had 3 children together. There was Liam who was mocha skin with the mixture of his parents skin colour he had his mother's hair but his father's light brown eyes, he was 9, then there was Roxanne who was 6 and she was pale like her father with red hair and dark brown eyes that belonged to her mother and last but not least Evelyn who was 3 she had her mother dark skin and her mother dark hair but her father's eyes.

Fred had married a girl that moved here from India and escape an arranged mirage. She was looking for a job and found one in the twins shop. Fred was just smitten with her from the first moment and the started dating very soon. Christine had caramel skin black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. They had 3 children. There were the twin Oliver and Oscar who were 9 and had darker skin than their father but lighter than their mother, red hair and dark brown eyes, and there was Payton who was 4 and she had the same skin colour as their brothers buts she had brown hair and light brown eyes.

Harry and Ginny married each other as well. Ginny played in a quiditch team but then she stopped when she wanted a family. Harry is an auror, they ha 3 children together. There was James that had the same messy hair as Harry and my sister's eyes, he was 6. He was a perfect balance of their features. Then there was Albus who was the copy of Harry with the hair and his eyes, he was 4 years old and there was the little copy of my sister Lilly who was 2 years old.

Hermione has married Neville. They got really close at the end the 8th year of Hogwarts and they became a couple after 2 years of finishing the school. Mom said that she was getting over me because she loved me. I loved her too and got a bit jealous when I heard that they have children together because that could have been me if I wasn't such an idiot and stayed with them, but that wasn't the destiny and I was meant to be changed and find Leah. Their children were adorable, there was little Alice who was 6 years old and had Hermione's bushy hair and Neville's green eyes. Then there was Rose who had Neville's dark brown hair and Hermione' big brown eyes. And they there was Hugo who was 2 and had Neville's eyes and Hermione's hair. She looked happy on the pictures and I was happy for her.

After spending the whole day with my parent I have left them and they were going to meet my family soon. I wasn't ready to meet the whole family yet but I hope that I will meet them soon.

**So how did you like the little twist? Ron telling his parent, Hermione marrying Neville. They would make a cute couple though. Please review. If you want to see the pictures of the new wifes then they will be on my profile. **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I thought it would be nice to have a POV from molly to see how she survived the 14 years without her son. Fred is alive because I thought that if Ron wasn't there than some event will change. Okay so on with the story.

Molly POV

When I heard that the bitch tortured and killed my son I was heartbroken. Which mother would want to find that her child is dead, and was tortured. The pain I felt was unbearable. A piece of me has died when I heard that my Ronniekins is dead. My little Ronnie who always had a smile on his face and put one on mine. Then that bitch goes and tries to kill my daughter, like she hasn't broken our family enough. I did what a respectable mother would do; I killed the bitch.

The aftermath of the war was hard. A lot of people died including Tonks and Lupin leaving the gorgeous Teddy alone. I was left with one son short. For days and weeks I could barely function. Everyone was barely living. He has been killed. Ron is dead.

I couldn't comprehend that, why did my child had to die. For a brief moment I have blamed Harry for this, for pulling him with him, for meeting him in that train the first year, for ever being friends with my son because maybe then he would still be alive. But then I mentally slapped myself because he didn't drag my son into anything, he was there for my son when I couldn't and if not for him then half of my family would be dead already.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. We tried to act normal but we couldn't. we still had people over but we just couldn't force our selft to smile.

Ginny was handling it the worst, they were always the closest and even if the bicker they are still there for each other. When Sirius has died in the ministry of magic they have slept a couple of night together because they were scared. She spends weeks crying over I n her bedroom barely coming out. She is not a crier but now she cried like none other time. It hurt to see my children hurting but I couldn't help them if I spend the whole days in my room crying as well. Now she was leaving for her last year of Hogwarts but without her brother. I think that for a short time she blamed Harry as well but she loved him and that more powerful than anything.

Harry the poor lad; he was blaming himself for the death of our friends. He has spent days in the Leaky Cauldron because he was scared to see us, but he did and we welcome him with opened arms. He has spent days in Ron's room crying as well. The blame he had was consuming him; he lost weight and looked almost dead.

Hermione not only did lose he parents but also her love. She was in love with my son and I could see that from the beginning, she had also spent weeks in my house crying but then she went to Australia to find her parents because they were her only family not counting us because she already has a place in my family.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and we were healing, slowly but healing none less. We weren't crying so much right now and we could smile without forcing. Ginny and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts and Harry was going to work as an auror to catch the remaining death eaters.

Wonderful news had come to my ears when I heard that I was expecting a grandchild. I was over the moon and I couldn't contain my happiness. When Victroire was born on the anniversary of the war than I knew everything will be alright. Moths turned into years and more and more grandchildren were popping up. When little Ronnie was born I looked at him and it was like traveling back in time and seeing my son. He was so like him. All smiled and happiness and the same to long nose and the same blue eyes. I am not saying his favourite grandchild but he had a special spot.

The years went on and I was really happy but never truly happy. I was missing my son so much. He was supposed to be here, married with children. Instead he is dead and not with us. We have made a memorial for him in our land because I know he would want that. He was always wondering around the grounds and I had to look for him all over the place. We never found his body; I guess they do clean after themselves.

For 14 years I have thought that my son was dead and then to find him on my doorstep standing there looking like porcelain doll was overwhelming. When looking at him I thought I was going crazy for my old age. He looked like my son but on the other hand he looked nothing like him. He had perfect snowy flawless skin not the freckly I remember. His hair had a beautiful colour of the setting sun, when he spoke I could hear my son somewhere but his voice sounded like he was singing, very beautiful. Couldn't take my eyes of him, and then I looked into his eyes. They were like melted gold not the midnight blue I remember.

When he told me what happened to him I was like yeah right, but then as he started to explain I believed him. I thought my poor baby had to go through so much. When I heard that he has killed six people I couldn't care less, it didn't even bother me. The most important thing was that I have my son here with me. I haven't been so happy in 14 years.

Arthur was also over the moon. Over the years he tried to hide his pain but I saw right through him. Ron was always the one who was fascinated in his father. He just idolised him when he come from work and told him about his raids. Ron couldn't wait for his daddy to come home. They would always spend most of the time in that bloody shed of their and repair muggle stuff. For him losing Ron was very hard, but now that he is back I see that spark in his eyes that he lost many years ago when we thought that Ron was dead.

Today I woke up early and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for Arthur and I when I hear Bill calling my name and entering the kitchen.

"Hi mom I just came to give you these curtains that you asked for." He said and gave the brown curtain for the living room that I was going to put

I smiled at hi a smile that I didn't smile for 14 years; a truly happy smile. He stopped dead in his tracks and I could see the tears forming in his eyes, he asked me

"Mom are you alright?"

"Yes honey I am, thank you for the curtain now run to work or you be late." I said and he nodded and gave me a great big hug and left. Everything was going back to normal now and the part of me that I thought had died came back to life.

So how did you like it? I hope you are not disappointed. I wanted to write a Molly POV because of what she felt when she lost her son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews you are giving me, there may not be much but I appreciate them because they take the time to write. They really make smile and write so thank you very much. I hope that you like the story and enjoy it. Sorry for the spelling errors that I make. So here goes another chapter if the story.**

**Meeting the family**

**Molly POV**

After Bill has gone and Arthur and I ate our breakfast we got ready to meet Ron's family. When I day family I get really angry because we are his family not them, he is my son and no one else's. my baby, my son, a part of me. I have spent 15 hours in pain giving birth to him and no one is going to take my Ronnie away from me. I will not let them, not after I just got him back.

Then I remember that they took care of my son and saved his life 14 years ago. If not them, he would be dead like we all believed and he wouldn't be able to come back to me.

I am very grateful don't get me wrong it's just hurts me that they know my son better than I do. I might know his old self, where he would always feel insecure and hide it well behind the smile. This man however that I met yesterday was different. Very different. He felt good in his own skin and it showed and he just oozed with confidence.

It hurt to know that he may love them more than his real family. They may not have a relation to his but the way he speaks is like he was always with them. There was another thing that he felt comfortable with them. The way he used to feel with us, now when he was in my presence there was this awkwardness. It just so sad. But I accept it because I don't want to lose him ever again.

We had apparated at the spot of London that Ron told us to. When he came another man was with him. When I looked at him my mouth literally hit the ground. He was more handsome than any other man I ever saw, he even looked 100 times better than Lockhart. He had colour length hair and the same flawless porcelain skin as Ron. He was about 3 centuries old.

We drove in the car for about half an hour and had a pleasant conversation that him, he was very easy to talk to and we found a lot of things in common. He was very genuine and very kind. I really liked him.

When we stopped we could see the wood. What was in front of the wood made me gasp in shock, there was a castle like house which was made out of red brick and had white accent on it. It was beautiful. The house that looked built a long time ago was styled very modern but keeping the traditional concepts.

One by one Arthur and I have met the Cullen's and the Hale's (my son was a Hale).

There was Esme who was Carlisle's wife and played the mother to hem. She was really nice and caring and we hit off very quickly. I am glad that she loved my son unconditionally and gave him motherly love when I couldn't.

Then there was Edward with his wife Bella and their daughter Renesme. Ron had explained that Renesme is their biological child and that she was conceived when Bella was still human four years ago. The same day she was born her transformation has begun.

Then there was Alice and Jasper. Alice was very loud and optimistic, her smile literally contagious and you couldn't not smile around her. She may be short but you shouldn't underestimate her. Jasper her husband was very quiet as opposed to his wife. She was calm and collected. They completed each other perfectly.

There was Emmet the big guy who may look intimidated but he really was a sweetheart. He was very funny and reminded me of Fred and George. Then there was Rosalie who was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with her ling blond wavy hair and a supermodel figure. She was very nice and caring like Esme and she looked the same at my son like I do and like Esme do. As the day went on I saw that they really were in tune at what the other was feeling and they knew what they wanted to say without actually saying it. It was very similar to the connection that Ginny had with Ron before we thought he had died.

Then I finally met my future daughter in law. She was very tall and ad couple inches under Ron. Had a killer body, there was some muscle tone to her but it made her look even better. He had perfect copper skin. Her silky black hair was cut so they were barely toughing her shoulder. She had perfect exotic features; full lips long and straight nose and beautiful brown eyes that were accented with long eyelashes. She was very beautiful. She was a shape shifter which is the equivalent of an animagus in our world and she was here with her two pack brothers, one was her biological brother; Jacob and Seth. They were both tall and buff. I practically had to tilt my head very far back to see them.

They have also told that some vampires have special ability; Edward was a mind reader, Alice could see the future but her vision are subjective and they may change as the person changes their mind, there was Jasper who was an empathy and he could feel and control others emotions, Renesme could show you what she was thinking and Bella and my son were shields. Bella blocked mental attack and my son physical. Their shield made them one of the most powerful vampires. I have always known my son is special.

As the night went they have told me and Arthur about imprinting and that Leah has imprinted on Ron and Jacob at Renesme or Nessie as they liked to call her. Before I even stared to feel appalled at Jacob they explained everything to me bun non less that was a bit weird to me. I have also got to know Leah and I have found that she is a great woman for my baby boy. She was funny and caring but wasn't afraid to hold her ground. She was very like me in some ways and I really liked her.

Arthur was thrilled to have his son back that they didn't even spend a minute apart – not counting when Arthur went to the toilet. Even when my husband was getting to know everyone else Ron was by his side. They reconnected and that was nice to see.

Ron was very free and opened with his new family and I think he didn't even act when he was with us. He has finally found and he felt good here. Back home he was always overshadowed or so he thought. He thought that there were always people better than him. And there was Harry who was the chosen one and Hermione who was very smart. He felt inferior to them. Here he was his own persona and he knew his value.

The way he interacted with them made me feel very jealous. He spoke to them with tenderness and care in his voice and when he looked at them the love just radiated from his eyes. It made my heart break because I wanted my son to look at me the same way. And then when he looked at me I flet the love from his eyes piercing at my skin and it felt so good, it felt like I was floating. My son loved me, he still loved me the way he did. I could see my little Ronnie there.

They have told me and Arthur about the Victoria and the newborn and the Volturi issue when they wanted to come and kill them all.

I know that no matter what they will tell me or what have my son done or will do in the future it will not make me love him less because I have spent years thinking that he was dead and no pain can match the pain of losing a child.

I have invited the entire family to a barbeque that I will be doing in two days but they have decline telling me that this will be the time that Ron will reconnect with his family. They will meet them another time so in two days' time Ron will finally rise from the dead. I really want to see what is going to happen.

**So what do you think about this chapter. We are getting really close to see the reaction of the Weasley; Potter and Longbottom clan when they find out that Ron is alive. This is so exiting. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay there was a review from a guest asking why nobody was looking for Ron all this years. Well I know why but maybe I didn't explain it better to you and for that I am truly sorry. Here are some explanations which I also wrote on the review page briefly but I will explain it better here. Firstly Bellatrix told the Weasley s and everybody that she killed Ron when she was behind Voldemort. She told them the date when he captured him and it was a day after he ran out on Harry and Hermione. She told them that he was captured for 3 weeks and that she told them where his body was, but they didn't find it assuming that the wild animals ate it. Molly couldn't really look at the grandfather clock throughout the whole year but after the war she did look and his handle was stuck between mortal peril and home. It didn't move for a long time so they removed him from the clock. They did look for Ron choosing not to believe that he was dead and posted posters about his disappears, before. When they decided to put posters also in the muggle world Ron was already out of the country. So I hope that it cleared everything up, if not please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability. Okay lets get cracking because Ron is meeting the family yay. I will probably do one chapter for one of his siblings. **

Today I am meeting my whole family again. My mom may have accepted me but they don't have to if they don't want to. Harry and Hermione may still be angry at ne for what I said and that I ran out o them. They may not want me around their kids because I am dangerous.

It is the middle if June and the kids are home for the holidays. It pretty hot outside so I am wearing some cargoes and a shirt. I am taking Leah with me and Renesme, of course when I said I am taking Renesme Jacob wanted to come and so did Seth. So it the 4 of us going, the rest of the family said that they will meet them another time and that I can have some time with my family. I was really grateful for that but I am really nervous and I am happy that someone is coming with me. The party start and 2 pm and its 9 am and I already on my way to mums. Why? Firstly because I want to get ready before I meet them and talking with mum help and Esme gave lot for me to bring because of how much the dogs can eat. When I say dogs I only mean Seth and Jacob because Leah is mi corazón.

We drive for about half an hour and I see the familiar house that looks like its about to collapse it is so tall. I smile because I have spent many great times here. I thought that I would never see it again but here I am staring at it from my car.

I got out and took the bags form the car and knocked on the door and then going in and shouting:

"Hello I am home!" mom rushed out of the kitchen and said

"Dear goodness Ron you were supposed to come for the party when everyone was going to be here" said mom before hugging me.

"I know mom but I was so nervous I couldn't stay at home. Besides I've got a lot of food here and we could help. So let's get cracking.

It was two hours later that I had the greatest time in a long time, after laughing so hard for no reasons and starting to make food that could feed a small country, the girls were left in the kitchen while we the hugs went outside to put up the tables and light that would be put on later. It was cloudy so I didn't sparkle and thank God for that. We had a laugh with my old man, he was impressed at our strength and we were all impressed at his magic abilities. It kind of hurt that I didn't remember most of the things he did but that is okay because I don't need it. I could hear from the kitchen the laughs of our girls and I smiled because it was a beautiful sound. The smell that was coming off from the kitchen must have smelled good to because I saw my dad and the dogs salivating (when I say dogs I don't mean it in a bad way because I love those dogs really).

It was about 12 o'clock when I heard a car pull up. I swear that for a moment I could feel my heart beating I was so nervous. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile. I am so glad that I have someone with me today because I don't think I could do this if I was alone. I could hear 3 heart beating, two bigger and 3 smaller ones. Then I hear "Harry get James and Albus I will get Lilly" then I hear Harry "Who this car belongs to, someone rich because it an Audi a6. It's a really good car, really good." And I just froze on the spot. My eyes were so big that if I opened them any more my eyeball would probably fall of. I looked at my dad and he said "Its okay son, they will accept you, she loves you and missed you like crazy." He says and but don't make me feel any better. I wish I took Jasper with me now so he could calm me down.

The I hear Ginny talking "Sorry mom that I didn't come earlier to help you but the kid's were making such a fuss, I was meant to come…." She probably stopped because she has spotter Leah and Renesme. I hear he gasp and I gasp myself. God I am so nervous.

"Ginny Harry this is Leah and Renesme honey and don't worry they already helped me, everything is nearly ready."

"Oh that's good, mom can I ask your for a word please." She said and they went probable to then I hear;

"Ginny honey they are family and there are some people in the back as well with your father helping him set up, they will be for many more years."

"I don't understand mom, what you are talking about."

"You don't have to but let get into the kitchen and you can get your explanation."

Still confused but she non less got in the kitchen were Harry was having a discussion with Leah about the chicken.

When mom and Ginny walked into the kitchen I hear mom saying "Come here now." And that what I do. I step into the kitchen and I hear both Harry and Ginny gasp at my sight … **To be continued.**

**So how did you like the chapter, he he I am evil aren't I. well don't worry just give me 5 reviews and I will post another chapter so that you can see what is going on. I hope that the explanation helped, but if not than you can still ask me questions **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I took so long I was having a major writers block and I couldn't write anything. And then I was feeling very poorly. Again I am so sorry for a long absence. Okay here is other explanations to which one person was confused. I wrote that Ginny and Hermione were going to school but without Ron. Hermione went to finish her 7****th**** year of school because she missed it when she went on the run. When I was writing it in Molly's POV she assumed that Ron would go back as well when he came back home. I think that clears things for you who were confused. Okay let get cracking…**

Previous on Ron's time to shine….-

_When mom and Ginny walked into the kitchen I hear mom saying "Come here now." And that what I do. I step into the kitchen and I hear both Harry and Ginny gasp at my sight …_

They both stood there rooted to the floor. Mom took Lilly from Ginny arms and dad took Albus and James Teddy who I saw form the pictures and I know he was adopted by Harry and Ginny just went to stand over mom. Ginny had big fat salty tears running down her face harry however shed one tear only. I could see his lips trembling and I know he wanted to cry as well but didn't. Looking into their eyes I saw shock and disbelieve and to my great relieve I didn't see any hatred.

Ginny changed so much. She was no longer the tomboy skinny teenager I knew. She blossomed into a beautiful woman. She looked so much like mom it was unbelievable. People said that we were both copies of mom.

Harry dint really changed at all only got a little older. He still looked pretty the same only much healthier.

I don't know how long did we stare at each other but the Ginny threw herself at me and sneezed the daylight out of me, thank God I wasn't human and I didn't have to breath because it would be difficult right now. She had similar reaction to mom; she started bawling and running her hands on my back.

Then Harry threw himself at me as well and started to cry full on. I hugged them both feeling better knowing that they don't hate me.

Ginny POV

I can't believe what I am seeing before me. It's Ron, good God it's really him. He looks different though really different. He looks like he hasn't aged a day since I have seen him. He was always good looking I mean we have good genes but now he looks almost angelic. He is even paler than I remember and the freckles that dominated his face were gone. His eyes changed the most. They weren't the midnight blue that he inherited from our father but they looked like liquid pools of gold. He looked really good and he was there in front of me. I didn't realise when my mom took Lilly form my arms. Then I just threw myself at him and every thought and feeling just surfaced from the back of my head and I was relieving them again. When he left with his friends on the mission, there wasn't a day that I dint think about them. Although I loved harry and Hermione I was worried the most about Ron. He was my brother and I loved him very much. He was always there for me even when I didn't need his help. He would just know what I was feeling without me saying anything. I could always count on him to cheer me up when I needed to. When Harry had a crush on Cho and went on a date with her it hurt me and he saw that he just hugged me without any word and I knew that he would be there for me always.

Then I have found out that he is dead at the end of the bloody war and I couldn't comprehend it at first. I was delusional thinking that he would walk through the kitchen door screaming at the top of his lungs that he is hungry. Then when it finally got to me that he is dead I just went numb or that's what would people think. Maybe on the outside it looked like I just sat there staring into space but in my head I was having a war of feelings. The sadness and the hurt were consuming me. I felt like they were pushing me down, like I would die from the pain. Mom felt similar to me but when I was hurting in silence she was bawling so that the whole house could hear her. I didn't mind because she was voicing what I couldn't.

For a second I have blamed Harry for Ron's death because he dragged them on this fucking mission, dragged him with him to defeat that fucking Voldemort. He was the chosen one but why couldn't he saved my brother. But I just mentally slapped myself because I know that Harry told him to stay home that he didn't have to go but I know Ron and he would never leave his friends. The one time he did I don't blame him because they were strained and tired and word was said. Harry never told me what really happened only that they had a fight and Ron left.

For weeks a barely came out of my room and stayed sitting on my bed. Harry was worried about me as well as everyone else when he was grieving himself. He was blaming himself for the deaths of everyone but still worried about my family which is his as well. H was worried about me and brought me food because I didn't go out of my room for weeks. I didn't really eat but he still did.

After 3 weeks in my room I've decided that Ron didn't want to see his family his way. I had to take care of harry because the blame was literally killing him.

As the time went on we got ourselves together and started to pick ourselves up. I don't think that we would ever do that but life goes on.

I was mad when I started to feel my pain get a little better. I felt angry that the pain was getting easier to cope with, I was angry at the bloody war and I was angry that people had to lose their lives because of some bigoted loser. When I got to Hogwarts I tried out for the quiditch team. I never told people that I was so angry. I just kept it to myself. I let my anger fuel my game and I have become one of the best player Hogwarts has saw in many years. Right after school I got on a professional team. I was happy but angry non less. Now I was angry that Ron could not stand there to cheer for me, he wasn't at my wedding where he supposed to be Harry's best man, he wasn't there when my children were born and he wasn't there to live his life with us.

My manager saw the anger in me and said that I should let it go because one day the anger will consume me and it will ruin my life. So I did what I never did before and 3 years after his death I went to his grave and sat there and put myself at peace with his death. I let my anger go and i lived my life anger free.

Now that I have him in my arms my heart has healed and the missing art was found again.

Harry POV

When I saw that man who came to the kitchen I was in awe, he looked like Ron but completely different. I couldn't believe that it was him until he gave me the crooked grin of his and I knew it was Ron, my best friend who I missed dearly. He looked completely different and I was debating with myself if he was human or not. I looked at him and the feeling got best of me and I tear went down my cheek.

I couldn't believe it. He was here. I have missed him so much. He was my best friend and I thought I had lot him to the war.

When we had the argument in the tent I was so angry at him, I never wanted to see him again or that what I told myself, because as the days went on I missed him more and more. We would go for days and not speak to each other. Over the years I have found out just how much Ron means to me, when we didn't talk in the fourth year, now I found out just how much. He was what was keeping us together, me and Hermione. Without him we just fell apart.

We had to pull ourselves together and finish with the task but I knew that Hermione and I were always looking behind our back to see if a mop of red hair would emerge from the trees. He never did.

When we were in the Hogwarts ground in Hagrid's arm and pretended to be dead and herd that bitch talks that she killed Ron, I felt this sudden cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe it. It suddenly became so real. There is a war going on and we will lose people we love. I pulled myself together for the war and killed the son of a bitch.

So many people have lost their life, my best friend including. Because of me a child has been left without his parents.

I knew that some people blame me for what happened, Molly and Ginny including. The guilt may not stay in their eyes for long but it hurt the most. I knew it was my fault but they made it all real. I may have looked after Ginny when she fell apart but there was no one to look after me when I felt apart. At night I would wake up in screams and become a crying mess. Without Ron everyone seem to fall apart. He always complained how he is the least loved, that was no true. He was the force that holds this family together and without him they are so lost. I am lost. There were times I blamed his stupid arse for leaving us and getting himself killed, but I knew there was my fault in there as well. As the time went on we started to heal and getting better, when Vic was born she gave us hope. That what we needed. Without Ron there were a lot less smile, laughter and joy. I loved the twins like my own brothers but only Ron could make me laugh so much.

The light in Molly's eyes that she lost at the beginning of the war was beginning to come back, but no matter how long it had been the light never truly shined in the fullest. She never gave a full smile again.

To have him here now brought everything back up and I just started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. I had so many questions. I wanted answers now.

Ron POV

When we broke apart I saw that the kids were looking at us like what's going on. Teddy was holding mom and looking at me with a shocked face. I think he recognise me or something. Then I look at Leah and she and Nessie were also crying and Jacob and Seth were looking really out of place.

I looks at Harry and Ginny and say

"Hey guys, this is Leah my fiancé, Nessie my niece and Seth and Jacob." They say hello and introduce me to their kids

"Hey pumping this is uncle Ron remember I told you about him, Ron this is Teddy, James, Albus and Lilly." All of them had wide eyes but they all hugged me and went outside to play. Teddy went after them so did Nessie, Jacob and Seth.

I sat next to Leah holding her hand in mine. Harry and Ginny sat the opposite way.

"Ron I can't believe it you. What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us you were live?" I feel Leah's hand squeezing mine in reassurance.

"Really Ginny I will tell you everything when everybody gets here. I don't want to repeat myself and before I finish people will start to get here. It is along story. I will tell you that I have missed you all terribly and there wasn't a day that I didn't miss any of you. Harry I would like to apologize for the things I said..." harry interrupted me before I could finish "Ron stop it doesn't matter.." then I interrupted him "Harry it does matter because I never stop thinking about it and please just let me apologize. I am sorry for the things I have said to you. Nothing excuses me for what I said and I amd very, very sorry. I should never tell you what I said." I said and looked at him.

"Honestly Ron I forive you. I don't even remember what you said. I thought you were dead for 14 years and I'm just glad you are here."

After that both got talking to Leah and the boys and they were helping with dinner. Everything was fine until I hear another car pull up.

_Preview of a next chapter_

"_Are you a ghost? "I felt his hand of my cheek checking if I was there, then he said "Speak you unknown creature."_

_I looked at him and said "It me, I'm real. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay let get something writes before you start to ask me questions. The wizarding world has become really muggolized and they have more muggle stuff in their houses and are more aware of the technologies. Cars are safer way to travel with kids so they all got cars. I am also sorry for the long absence. I was on holiday and I didn't take my laptop with me. Let's get cracking with the story. **

**Ron POV**

So I hear to card pull up and I already feel nervous. I think that if my heart was working it would break my ribcage with how fast it would go.

I hear 5 heart beats and but I don't know who it is.

The boys and the kids are outside and only me, mom, Leah, Ginny and Harry are in the kitchen. I go stand net to Leah because she always calms me down. I would really want Jasper to be here and calm me down. Vampires are master bullshiter so I can play that I am not nervous.

I first I see 2 blond kids and one red-haired girl ran into the kitchen calling "Grandma". They all hug her and then they notice me and look at me curious. Then I see Bill and Fleur come into the room. Their eyes fall on their children first and they look confused at their children behaviour. They follow where their children looking and their eyes fall on me.

Both of them froze when their looked at me and I froze with them. Fleur put her hand to her mouth and looked at me in shock but her eyes teared up and then I look and Bill and I see the colour leave his face and then he dropped to the floor. But before his head made a contact with the floor I caught him. My mom and fleur gave exclaimed in shock.

Mom takes the kids to my father telling them they will have explanations later. I take Bill to the couch in the living room feeling fleur eyes on me. I put him down and look at her. She stands next to me and touches my cheek and tears fell from her eyes.

"Ron is it really you. How could this be, you were dead, we looked for you." She whispered to me.

"Yes Fleur it is me and technically I am not dead. I will explain everything when everybody gets here, it is a long story and I don't want to start over before I finished.

She nodded and then we saw that Bill was regaining his conscience. He was confused and looked around the room and then his eyes fell on me and he screamed.

"Aaaaah, what are you, who are you, what are you doing here." He stood up quickly and pointed his finger at me.

"Bill it's me Ron your brother." I said. I have expected that some will not believe that I am not dead

"Your laying my brother is dead. If it is a cruel joke to hurt my family will not hesitate to kill you." He said or rather shouted at me and took Fleur and put her behind him. "REVEAL YOUR TRUE INDENTITY."

I was loss for words; I didn't know what to say. That what I was afraid of happening; they will not accept me or not believe I am here. Ginny, mom and Leah hearing the commotion came to the room.

"What is going on here?" my mom demanded.

"What is going on here mom? This person is saying that he is our brother and your son when he doesn't even look the same. He only had a resemblance to him. Haven't you hurt enough and now someone come and says he is the son you missed so much. Are you willing to believe him?"

I don't blame him in any way because losing the freckles and the eyes did change me a lot. I looked down and I feel Leah taking my hand into hers. I look at her and I see those beautiful dark brown eyes and I get lost in them. I can hear her whisper faintly to me "Are you okay." And I only nod. There isn't word worthy enough to describe how much I love the woman. Her presence alone could any of my wounds.

"Yes Bill I am willing to believe because he is Ron. He may not remember much from before but he is my son. I can feel it and please don't tell me I don't know how to feel and that I am just putting my feeling on someone who I don't know, because this is my child. This is Ron."

"This is Ron Bill he knows things from the hunt that no one knows." Said harry. I really feel grateful for them but I wanted to convince him myself. So I tell him.

"When I was five I was feeling really bad because the twins were doing all this exercises that they learned so they can show off and I couldn't do them so I sat down by the field and you came over to me and said "You're gonna be great someday and you will outshine all of us." I remember that because you were the first person to know I was self-conscience. It helped me through the day but I never believed you because all of things were already being done." I said looking him in the eye. He let the words sink in and as the realisation sank in the tears began to fall. He ran to my arms and hugged me whispering all over "Sorry, so sorry." People left us to give some privacy and only Fleur and Leah was left. After he calmed down he looked me. His eyes ran all over my face examining it. When he was finished he said.

"What happened to you?"

I gave a long sign and said "Long story bro." I looked at Leah and Fleur who were standing in one corner looking at us both with tears in their eyes. I made Leah cry twice already and that's a new. She rarely cried and today she cried twice. I really don't like when she cries but at least those are happy tears.

"Bill Fleur this is Leah my fiancée."

Bill and Fleur looked at her; Bill's eyes went wide with astonishment and Fleur looked at her with a little bit if jealousy but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Shall we go outside and meet the rest of the pack?" I said

"Are there more people here with you?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, this is a part of my family, the rest stayed home because they said I need time reconnect with you. I brought some thought for moral support."

As I finished we went into the back garden. The whole time we were walking there Bill was glancing over at me like he believed I would disappear.

Then they looked at the guys and they both looked shocked.

Mom and Ginny were setting the table. Harry and dad were talking and the kids have surrounded Nessie and were talking. Seth and Jacob were eating one of my mom's pies.

"You're stuffing your faces already?" I said to them in mock sneer. They looked at me and Seth said

"Well your mom was offering, and I couldn't say no to that offer. Besides if you're not going to eat why shouldn't I." Sometimes I hate Seth and this is one of this days.

"Guys this is Seth, Jacob and somewhere in the herd of the kids should be my niece Nessie. This is Bill and Fleur. Bill was supposed to say something when we heard another voices and shouts from the house.

"Mom, dad where are you? Someone shouted and two identical men came out with their kids and wife's. They looked at the gathering and looked confused at the people that they didn't know. Then they looked at me and both froze. The wife's were looking at them but only Angelina knew what was going on. Thanks to the pictures and which wife was which I knew who they were.

Fred in a trance like walk came over to me. He extended his arms but he didn't touch me even I know he wanted. It was like he was afraid that if he touched me I would disappear.

"Are you a ghost? "I felt his hand of my cheek checking if I was there, then he said "Speak you unknown creature."

I looked at him and said "It me, I'm real.

He gasped and exclaimed "Georgie it speaks!

He looked at me again his eyes serous "Is it really you Ronnie."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. George was standing next to me with his eyes full of tears. The twins looked at each other and then hugged me.

They laughed and cried at the same time. It was a beautiful feeling, to be with family again.

**I am going to end on this note. How did you like it? The next chapter should be here soon and let me tell you that it will be life changing for Ron. He will find something that will make his life really complicated and it will complicate his new relationship with his family. It will be something that will make him use all of his will power. I want to know what that might be in your comment and please review. I want at least 10 reviews before I will upload a new chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is another chapter and it going to be a turning point for Ron and I hope you like it. Okay I know I was stupid wanting at least 10 reviews when the chapter wants that interesting but let's take that request here. I want 10 reviews before I update another chapter. The new picture that I have for the cover is made by the fantastic ****Windschild8178****.**

So I got to know the twins and their wife's and kids and they are a really funny bunch. Nessie was overwhelmed but also excited because she never was with so many children. She could finally be with someone with her own age. She was running around with the children. She was careful thought because she is faster and stronger than them.

I was sitting on the ground with Leah between my legs and I was talking to my dad and Bill. Leah was very interested in the magical world and she was asking them all of the questions and I was just content seating there. Thank god it was overcast and the sun wasn't sinning or I would be sparkling right now.

Then I hear another shout from the kitchen looking for everybody. Then I see Percy coming into the back yard and of curse like everybody else looks confused. His eyes fall on me and he looks his eyes go wide with fear and shock and he falls to the ground. I quickly go to him but when I am nearly there his wife said

"Stay away from him. Don't touch him." And she hides her children behind her and tries to protect her husband.

I froze but mom comes "Audrey its okay, he will not harm you or the kids. That's my son, that's Ron"

She looked at my mother like she is crazy and said "How is hat possible, he was supposed to be dead. Did you come from the dead to destroy Percy even more?"

I was confused what did I do to him but I said

"I am not here to destroy anything; I'm just here to reconnect with my family. I promise I have no bad intentions." She looked at me and believed me. She let me take him to the living room and asks for some privacy with me, him and her.

"He feels guilty because he never apologized to you and because you ended with him on such bad terms. The guilt is slowly eating my husband away." She said and started to cry. I put my arm around her and really looked at Percy. In face he looked really similar to my father; he had wrinkles here and there. He didn't look that bad.

He started to wake up and when he looked at me he screamed bloody murder. His eyes wide, heart beating frantically in his chest, beads of sweat on his forehead and a finding hard to catch breathe. He was really scared of me and I don't want him to be. He tried to say something but he couldn't. I felt so bad that I was making him this way. His brother and we might not get on well but I loved him.

"Percy you need to calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice.

"W-why a-are you h-h-here then?"

"I wanted to come back home to say that I am not dead." I said and his eyes teared up and water fell from his eyes"

"You're not here to kill me then?" he whispered his voice very unsure and scared.

"Why would want to kill you Perce?"

"Because I was a bloody git that put his work over his family, because of what I said about dad and Harry, because…"

I didn't let him finish "Those are not reason why someone deserves to die, no matter what they said and no matter how guilty they fee. Trust me I felt guilty all 4 years because I left Harry and Hermione, because I didn't tell any of you I loved you, because I would never see you again. You need to let go and leave your life or your guilt will consume you and your children and wife will be hurt." I said and he looked at me and we embraced each other.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid and left when a war was going on. I thought I would never tell you this because you were dead" he said and I felt his tears on my neck.

"It's okay trust me. I left when I was needed."

"By the way where were you all those years?" He looked at me with question written all over his face.

"I will tell you, I just need the whole gathering here. Now I will leave you, and I think that you have to talk to your wife." I looked at her and she smiled at me and I just winked.

I came outside and Charlie was already there. I saw him talking to mom. She looked at me and smiled and he looked where she was looking.

When he looked at me his eyes wide but then a smile formed on his face. He came over to me and hugged and I was so confused.

When he hugged me he said "I can't believe my brother is a vampire" it was only for my ears. I was mega shocked. I tried to say something but the word wouldn't come out. I hugged him and whispered

"How do you know?"

"I have friends in Romania, they were rules once before the Italians took charge." He said. He looked at me and said "You have different eyes though, they had red eyes." We weren't hugging but we were still whispering.

"I have golden eyes because I don't eat humans while Stefan and Vladimir do" I said and it was his time to be shocked

"How do you know them?" he said amazed

"They helped us in time of need." I said and we turned to everybody and they all looked confused. I went to my mom and I whispered "He knows". She looked at Charlie and shook her head.

I looked at the sky and I thank God it is still overcast and I don't have to worry about sparkling although I knew that Jacob would love it because he would make jokes about it and Nessie would admire it.

"Hermione is being late" said Ginny and as soon as the word left her mouth I could hear her voice.

"Hello where is everybody?" her voice made a weird feeling in my stomach. Suddenly this fear came over me and I don't like it.

She came out of the house and was confused at the new people. She looked around and her eyes fell on me. She looked at me confused and then the wind blew and her smell cam over in my direction. When I inhaled it was like I was blown away into another dimension. If I thought that the smell from 14 years of humans is intoxicating and hard to resist, this one is out of the world. My mouth had watered with venom. It was so beautiful; I could almost taste in my mouth. It singed to me, and I wanted it. I don't care that someone could see me. I don't care that I would kill someone daughter, wife, friend or a mother. I needed to taste the blood, savour it and I will now. I will Hermione. I sprang into the direction of the beautiful smell with a smile on my face…

OOOOOOOOOH what is he gonna do. He wants to kill Hermione. She is Ron's singer. What will he do? Before I tell you as I said before I want 10 reviews before I will you what happens. You can also guess what he will do.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry for such a long absence. I was so busy I couldn't really concentrate and then I had a major writers block. I couldn't write anything. I was literary spending hours in front and not writing a paragraph. I am so sorry again and I hope you like it and you are not disappointed because that is the last thing I want. **

As soon as the smile formed on my face it was off. What am I thinking? This is Hermione, the girl you once loved. This is a mother of 3 children and a human. Instead of charging at her I charge for the door and before I know it I am outside and then I am running at fool speed. I don't know where I am running it has to be far away from here. How could I think that I could kill her? It doesn't matter that she is my singer, she is a human and she has children. Her children oh my god I am a monster. Her children, where there and I was thinking of killing her in front of her children and my mother. I run for about 20 minutes until I am in some kind of a forest.

I stop and I am so angry I punch the tree and it falls and makes a big noise. I don't even care if someone hears it. What is wrong with me, why those thought even came to my mind.

I never smelled something like it. It was such an attractive smell. It made me lose my mind and I wanted it so badly but I can't have it. No matter what I can't have it, even if it meant walking on my family.

Then I hear my phone ring and its Carlisle and I answer it

"Son you need to calm down before you do anything."

"Carlisle how can I calm down when I was seconds from killing Hermione." I said in a tone that is filled with anguish and regret.

"Son you didn't and that's what matters. You were strong enough not to kill you singer and that is very hard. I know that you fell regret at the thought that you have but please don't. You didn't act on them. Now calm down please." He said it in a calm kind tone and I feel myself calming down. It's almost amazing the effect he has on me.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Its okay son I will end now because Leah will be there in 30 second" he said and the line went dead. Fear started to rise in me again. She will leave me. I nearly killed a person. She will be disgusted with me. God have I messed it all up? I hear her footsteps and I am afraid to look at her.

"Ron?" she says in a gentle tone and I look her in the yes. There is no hatred there only love. They are filled with love and I feel better already. I kiss her lips passionately because I am overwhelmed with love for her. She kisses back.

"I love you." I whisper when we pull apart.

"I love you too bade. What happened there? You ran away, with your vampire speed I must say. They probably know that you're not human anymore. Your brother Charlie already knows. Your mom is worried you're not coming back." She asks and I am filled with dread.

"I had to get away, my singer was there."

"Singer?"

"Her blood calls to me. It's a delicate with my kind. Its smell is more appealing to me than the rest because it call just for me. It's said that drinking a singer's blood would make you stronger. It's almost impossible to stop. Bella was Edward singer and he married her so it is possible not to kill."

"You did stop and that is the most important." She said and took a step closer to me and put the palm on my cheek and for a second I closed my eyes but then they shot back open for I remember that I was thinking about killing her in front of her children. I moved away from Leah and turned away from her.

"Leah I almost killed her in front of her children, I wanted to and I didn't care who was watching as long as I had her blood. This unimaginable wave of violence came over me when I smelled her. It was like I have lost all of my humanity at that moment. When I ran it was at her but then I ran away. I couldn't kill her, she was my best friend." I said and I looked at Leah and said "You deserve someone belter than me Leah, someone who could give you children, someone who didn't have to fight the urge to kill every day."

"Ron I have waited 2 years for you to as me to marry you and if you're having second thoughts just tell Me." she said it in a joking tone but I knew she was serous. I stepped closer to her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She is the love of my life how would I not want to marry her.

"I can wait till you'll become Mrs Hale, babe. I love you so much." I said when we pulled apart.

We hunted for 30 minutes until I felt like I can be with her and not kill her.

We ran, well I ran and had Leah in my arm because although she is really fast as a human she is slower than me. We have been away about 2 hours and I feel so stupid that I left but I know that it was the right decision because if not I would orphan children and widow a husband.

I enter the house and people are talking and laughing but as I enter the room it turns deadly quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes turned to us and I smelled the Hermione's blood again and it was like a ball hit me. My lips stung dry and a fresh flow of venom didn't ease it, my muscles prepared for attack but this time around I was prepared for the smell and I closed my eyes and focused solely on Leah. I have focused on her smell, her breathing and her heart beat. I calmed down and I didn't breath. Leah asked if we could move the party outside and that I will be explaining. They all went and I just stayed there for a second. I opened my eyes and there was no one in the room beside Charlie.

"You alright Ronald, what happened." Charlie asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm better now. I just had to get away for a minute."

He nodded and the three of us went outside and the adults where sitting at the table and the kids where playing with Seth and Jacob. I sit across from Hermione and thank God for two things; one that it is overcast and the son is not out and that the wind is blowing so her sent away from me. Leah sits next to me and I feel her squeezing my hand.

"Okay I am going to tell you what happened but I need you not to interrupt me because it is hard telling you that once enough. At the end you can ask me questions and if you want then you can tell your children but they cannot tell anyone else. If you want to get the hell away from me at the end of what I was saying than you can and I will not blame you. As you all know I was hunting for horcruxes with Harry and Hermione. Then when we had the first Horcrux I got splinched and I was feeling like shit and one day all the bottled up emotions just poured out and I snapped and left them. The first day I was lucky and got away from snatchers but the next day I got caught and they thought I was a Weasly because of my hair and they took me Malfoy Manner and Bellatrix recognise me from when we went to the ministry. I was there for three weeks and she was torturing me trying to get any information about Harry, but when she figured out that I wasn't giving any information and I wasn't a source of entertainment that she tortured me until I was barely alive and they left me on the forest floor. "I didn't tell them that I was praying for death because I don't think it would be nice for my mom to hear. "Then when I saw what I believe was an angel and I thought I was dead. I felt like I was floating and then I felt like I am on a bed and I thought that they were Bellatrix's allies and that they were here to tortured me again or to kill. They were talking but that was hard for me to hear because I was in and out of it. Then I felt this sharp pain in my neck and the most excruciating pain came over me, Bellatrix tortures were nothing next to it. I felt like I was burned alive from the inside. After 3 day of the pain I woke up and I saw the world in new eyes. Everything was more defined and I could hear more and smell. Carlisle and Jasper explained everything to me. Then I met my family which is Carlisle who is the father, Esme who is the mother and the sibling Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. It was hard adapting but I did. Fast forward 14 years later Edward found his wife and his daughter was born I am after two wars and I have my love and now I am here and getting married in 3 months. Any questions?"

When I looked at them they all had their mouths opened besides Charlie, mom and dad. Then Fred popped the questions

"If you are a vampire how are you not burning in daylight?"

"Those are all myths and the vampires that you have met are people that are mad by vampires and wizards that work with them. As well as sleeping in coffins because we don't sleep at all. Garlic can't kill me because what can only kill me if you rip me to pieces and then burning me. I don't eat humans because I and my family are trying to keep our humanity, we feed on animals. When the sun comes out of the clouds then you can see what I do in the sun" I say it and I hear Leah snickering beside me. The wolves found it funny that instead of burning in the sunlight we sparkle. They think it's like I'm from a fairy tale instead of a horror.

Then Percy popped the question very quietly "Have you ever killed a human?"

I sight and said "Yes I have. When a vampire it's turned for the first couple of months you are ravished with thirst. When I smelled human blood for the first time I didn't control what I was doing and before I knew I drained and killed six people. I am not happy about it and I have to pay for it for the rest of the eternity because I would never forget their eyes." I said and then Charlie said

"Ron it alright you already said that you don't eat humans and you have to fight the temptation every day, you have to fight your nature every day."

I smiled at him.

"You said that you fought in two wars what where they?" Bill asks

"The first time it was when Bella Edward wife was in danger. It started when James a vampire wanted to kill Bella but we killed him then his girlfriend "I didn't say mate because I didn't want to explain what they are "got crazy and went and created an army of new born vampires which are new vampires and we had to fight them while Edward and Bella went off to hide because Bella was still human. I fought that day and we won. Another war there was no fighting and I wouldn't say it was a war. Edward and Bella got married when she was still human and when they had sex Bella got pregnant. The pregnancy almost killed her but she got Renesme and she became a vampire. We have rules in our world and we cannot change small babies into a vampire. A friend of ours who got had their mother killed because she created an immortal child went and told the Volturi which are kin d of Royalty in our world. It was really scary because when they went to punish vampires they have never took their whole guard let alone their wife's and they were all here. We gathered people from all around their world including Vladimir and Stefan. Nothing really happened because their attack had not worked. They let us off because Alice has brought a child just like our Nessie."

"So Bella has to be turned to be with Edward does that mean that Leah has to be turned as well." Ginny asks concerned for Leah. I smile and let Leah explain this.

"No I would not be changed because I don't age at all. I am a shape shifter and I change into a wolf. I am not a werewolf because I don't change with the full moon but when I want to or when I am too angry to control it. We wolves has something called imprinting which is when we find our soul mates and look into their eyes our world shift and all that matter is that person and it's not the gravity keeping you grounded it's that person and Ron is my imprint." When she was saying the last bit about imprinting we looked in watch others eyes and smiled at the end. I said it before and I will say it again; there aren't any words in the world to describe the love I am feeling for my Leah.

Hermione was oddly quiet when she popped a question that I was dreading "When I came in the room you looked at me like you wanted to eat me alive, like I was your prey. Then you ran at me but then changed the direction and ran out. Did you wanted to kill me?" she asked and I saw Neville tensing beside her and putting his arm around her ways. I closed my eyes and answered.

"Yes Hermione I wanted to kill you. I am not going to deny that I never wanted anyone's blood as much as yours. When I was running I wanted your blood no matter what the cost, but then I saw what I was going to do and a changed directions. We vampires have singers which are humans who smell very good to that vampire. The smell is so irresistible that it is almost impossible to stop. I did because my family are more human like than other vampires and I was able to stop. Bella wad Edwards's vampire and he married her so I could stop. I am really sorry for scaring you and I promise I would really try. You have no idea how I regret thinking of killing you." I say and I look in her eyes. They are really beautiful like pools of melted chocolate. She smiled and said.

"Its fine Ronald you stopped and that's what matters. I am actually proud of you." She said and I knew it was okay between us.

I looked at every one and they all said that they don't care what I am as long as I am with them again.

**How did ya like it? Was it good, bad? Review. Again I am sorry for the long absence. Next chapter is the trio talking to each other alone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I want to apologize for not updating for a long time but I needed to sort out mu university stuff because I got in and then I started uni and it was really hectic and I completely forgot about it. Now that I finally have everything in control I will try to update more frequently. I apologize again and I hope that you will like the chapter and that you still want to be reading this story. **

So everything has been getting really well and they all have accepted me in and I couldn't be happier. Everyone was having a good time and running around and I just wanted to get away for a bit because all the beating hearts were getting to me. I looked and Harry and Hermione and nodded my head toward a tree couple feet away.

All three of us sat dawn by the tree and we look at each other. There is so much that need to be said but we don't know where to start.

Harry broke the silence "I still can't believe you're alive."

"Well technically I am dead." I said and the tree of us laughed.

"It's good that your back, we all missed you. Life was never the same without you Ron, I was not the same without you Ron." Said Hermione looking me straight in the eye. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes that were very different to the ones I see very morning from Leah and I remember the love I help for Hermione a long time ago. I loved her but now I can see and feel that she loved me more deeply than I ever thought possible. I loved her so much when I was human. Ron Weasley loved her with all his heart but didn't believe that this beautiful creature before him could ever return what she was feeling. That was the main reason I left them in the first place, because I couldn't see her with any other man even though she deserved much more than. I know that my life with her would be a beautiful one filled with family dinners, children, school, work and home. That would be my life if I had not left them because she would do something to make that happen. A small part of me that is Ron Weasley craved that life so much it hurt. I want this life and I curse the universe for this life I was given. Because Ron Weasley loved Hermione Granger with every fibre of his heart and would always love her just as much. The bigger part of me the current one Ron Hale knows the blessing of this life given to me. This is where I belong. Leah is my soul mate and I love her with everything that I have to give. This is the world I feel comfortable in. and even if I have to fight with my urge to kill every day and sleepless night I wouldn't change it for anything. This is my place and this is where I would stay. Loosing people that I just reconciled again might kill me in the process but I know that If I have my family to support me I will make it and I will cherish the memory and moment I have with them.

"I have not been the same Hermione, not since I was captured by Bellatrix. I have gone through many transformations over time, not just physically but mentally as well. I however know that this is the place that I belong to; this is where I feel most comfortable with. I never felt like this here; always have to compete against someone because even unconsciously people compared me here like they will always compere people around them. I didn't feel like I could ever leave up to the level that people around me are. I mean come on I was best friends with the great Harry Potter but I was a nobody in people's eyes. This feeling was horrible to feel and I could never deal with it and it turned my life into hell. No one knew but I wasn't happy with my life. However I was always there when you needed me expecting the last time." I said looking at the ground.

"I needed you with me Ron, I always needed you so did Harry. We were always so serous and you brought laughter to our lives. You introduced us to your family where we would feel at home. The feeling of security that we always have somewhere to go to. I love my parent but they didn't know what was going on but your parent always cared for us like we were their own and if we didn't meet you that would never happened. I never compared you with Harry, you were always the one for me, o loved you, you fool and I didn't want you to change because you were perfect for me. I just wanted you, when you left I was so crushed I fell apart, I focused on the task at hand but I would always hope that you will come back Ron. Then when the war happened and they told me that you died I felt like I died as well. You were my everything Ron, I wanted to spend my life with you, you always made me feel so normal and real and when you were gone so was I. I just want to know why you left?" she said her voice cracking at the end and tears feel from her eyes while sobs were racking her body. Harry put an arm around her.

I looked at them both and I know I hurt them both. Ron Wesley regrets that he left them and longs to be the one who was holding Hermione and these children to be his and Hermione's children but the Ron Hale can't bring himself to regret the decision but I tell them the truth.

"I don't remember much I just remember feeling that you and harry were getting closer together, you were forgetting about me. I was the third wheel like I was getting in the way. There is a small part of me that regrets it guys, I really do. The part on me wanted to be there for you guys, getting jobs, being at your wedding as the best man Harry and tormenting you for going out with my sister. I wanted to tell you that I loved you Hermione and that I was the one married to you and that they were my children there not Neville's. That part of me wants to go up there and punch him in the face for taking my place because that is my place and that he doesn't love more than me. Because believe it or not I loved you so much that when I thought you were getting closer together by each day I couldn't stand the pain so I left." I looked at them and they both looked and me I also knew that Leah was listening to it and it was hurting her but she knew that it is the truth- "hover the bigger part doesn't regret it because I get to see Leah eyes before she goes to bed and when she wakes up. I thank the universe that it brought such a wonderful creature my way and that she loves me even thought she could do so much better than me. I thank that I met the people that saved me and accepted me even if they didn't have to. You must understand this is my world and I belong in it." I said and Harry looked furious.

"So you belong in that world huh. Well did you ever stop to think how it affects us? How is affected me. Your whole family nearly feel apart because you died. Your brothers and sister where never the same again. Your dad would spend hours in his shed just looking at your pictures thinking of his little boy. Your mother never truly smiled until you showed up, it was just a shadow of a smile never reaching her eyes because her little ray of sunshine was gone. Ginny would sometimes get that lost look in her eyes when she would always think of you. She would sometimes have this small little smile on her face when she thought of the good stuff but then she would have tears in her eyes. When we were younger I always was so jealous of you because of the family you had, because of your attitude that just made people want to be around you, for the way you brought a smile to their faces. You were so lost in your bad feeling that you never fully understood the effect you have on people that you meet. People didn't see my side kick, they saw a boy with the biggest smile on his face and they saw a friend that would always cheer them up. Our children never knew you but they idolised you because of the story we tell them, they would always go tell "us another story about him come on tell us" believe it or not you are their hero, not me who saved the magical world but you have was so warm friendly and funny. Maybe if you knew this you would have never left." Harry said and there were tears falling from his eyes. I could hold it anymore so I hugged them both and started to cry a tearless cry. I cried for the life I lost which I could have, I cried because of the pain I caused all of them, I cried because I wanted that life to be real, I cried for Ron Weasley.

**There is more to this chapter and I planned on writing more but this felt like I should stop her because it would ruin the effect. In the next chapter on will sparkle and will tell them about their special abilities. Let see how much reviews I can juice out of you. Until next time**.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 – part 2

After we cried our self out we looked at each other and stared to laugh. People who looked at us may thing that we have lost our minds completely but we were getting every emotion out of the way and starting again. I looked at them and I looked and the family couple of yard away from us and I thought I am the luckiest man alive to have this wonderful family to welcome me back after such a long time.

Then I looked at Leah and her beautiful eyes shone with love and happiness, I felt a wave of love washing over me. She stated walking toward us and I felt my mouth water. She was so beautiful I just wanted to ravish her. Then Neville and Ginny were also coming over and the alone time was over. They all sat next to their loved ones and when I had Leah next to me I suddenly relaxed. I didn't even realise that I was so tense. I looked at her eyes and I was trying to show her how much I love her. I kissed her lips gently and told her I love her. I looked at the people and see that they were looking at me and I gave them my lopsided grin.

The wind blew and Hermione's smell went in my direction and I inhaled it and I felt my whole body got rigid/ I closed up my fists and eyes. I was so tense; I must have looked like a stone. It took all of my will power not to jump in there and just drink her dry. I could feel Leah's arms around me holding me tightly in place.

I stopped breathing and I staring to listen around me. I could hear all the heartbeats. The humans heartbeat were a bit quickened which showed that they were scared. I was looking for only one heart. The one that beats quicker and harder than any human's. The heart that I hear every day and the heartbeat that beats for me. Once I founded I started to relax. I listened to only Leah's heart and I relaxed. My head moved on its own accord and I put my nose in Leah's hair and I inhaled her scent. It was so beautiful. I relaxed almost immediately. I could open my eyes and I saw my family laughing and playing and I was determined not to ruin that. I once again inhaled Leah scent and I relaxed more. I saw Nessie running up to me and she fell into my arms and I relaxed completely.

She touched my cheek and showed me how she played with Victoire and how she loved it. How she played with the youngest kids and how the adults showed her magic. I was even impressed because forgot how beautiful magic can be, but then I remember how it can be really cruel.

I looked in those chocolate brown eyes and said

"How are you sweetie?" I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine Uncle Ron, I saw magic that was really cool and I really want to do that."

"Yes that magic is cool but what about our magic; we are a very talented family aren't we." I asked her and smiled at her.

"Well yes we are and thanks to you and mom we are unstoppable, but I'm afraid that Aro will want to destroy us because of that. He wants Auntie Alice and mom but when he found out what you can do then he wants you even more than them. "She said and I know that her fears were true. When I rescued Aro I showed him what I can do and he now wants me so bad

"I know honey but Aunt Alice will see and we will be ready. I am staying with you." I said.

"What are you on about Ron" said Hermione looking at me weirdly

"Uncle Ron is one of the most powerful vampires to walk this earth. And our family is so talented that a leader of vampires of sorts wants some members of my family." Nessie said and looked at me and smiled and I returned the smile.

"Well some of vampires have these talents that we bring from our human life. Alice can see the future but only when a person or a vampire decided of a course, it can change as soon and said that person changed their minds. Jasper is able to feel the emotions around him emitted from people and can influence them. Edward can read minds and this little nudger here can show you what she is thinking with the touch of her hand and Bella and I a shield. She can protect herself and people around her from mental powers like mind reading. I on the other hand can produce a shied that will wipe the thing that gets in the way completely so I can protect form physical attack but as far as mental powers go I am useless unless I wipe them put before they attack first. I can create this sort of wave that will turn everything into ash and I can use it as a barrier because it I can let it be in one place. I can change the shape and the speed of it. I can direct it into a target and just destroy it. This is a very useful power but it's very deadly so nobody messes with me once they know of my power." I finished and I all of them had wide eyes. I looked at my sister and she had a little smile in her face. She said "I always knew you were special Ron and you without you becoming a vampire. Losing you may have hurt like a bitch and it did hurt so much because you were my older brother but I can see that you needed it. You needed to believe in yourself like we always did believe in you." I just smiled at her but I didn't move. The wind was still blowing the scent of Hermione my way and holding Nessie and Leah arms were very helpful.

Neville just sat there processing the information and I looked at him and he said "I am very glad you're backing Ron, you have no ideas how you have been missed. Although I really don't like that you want to kill my wife but I'm glad you're here." He said and I smiled at him. Hermione was looking at him with a smile on her face and a loving expression in her face and I knew that she is happy with him like I am with Leah and that all I wanted to know.

I can hear my phone beeping and it's a text from Alice "the sun will come out in 5 minutes maybe you want to show them what you do in the sun". I know that my parent already see my shine but no one other than probably Charlie knows about it. Everyone was already in the backyard we moved back to the backyard. Everyone was having fun and mom was fussing over Jacob and Seth and asking them if they had enough to eat. I look around and see my family that I thought I would never see again and I couldn't be happier. I have my family back and I am getting married to the love of my life. I feel a warm hand in mine and I look in those dark brown eyes with eyelashes like feather dusters and I kiss her. I kiss her gently and lovingly and I don't care who sees because I need to feel her lips on mine. I don't know how long I have kissed her but I hear people gasp and I can feel the sun coming out and hitting my skin. I break the kiss and look at Leah and smile. God how I hate sparkling. I look at Jacob and Seth and they are snickering in the back. I shot them a death glare and I look at everyone else. They are stunned and are looking at me in awe. Well everyone except Charlie who probably saw vampires sparkle before. My mom and dad already saw me sparkling but they still stare.

"Welcome back Sparkles." Said Jacob and breaking the tension. I know that he wanted to wrestle but I couldn't. I was afraid what I would do in mu hunting mode. It was one thing when I was in control of my self and when I was in my hunting mode when I was wrestling. I didn't want to hurt heroine and it was a possibility that I could.

"Don't you dare Jacob." I hissed out low for any human to hear.

He still had that look on his face and I was getting angry and I hissed at him. Then Leah said for him to stop in Quileute and explained what was going on and he stopped straight away and Seth hit him upside the head. The sun was still out and I was still shining like fairy so I said.

"So as you can see I don't burn in the sun but I sparkle."

That took them out of the trance and the twins started to crack jokes while Jacob and Seth joined in. the rest of the day was spend cracking jokes at my accord and me nearly jumping and ripping Jacob up.


End file.
